The Seven Sins
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: WARNING:HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS! HINT OF (non-graphic) RAPE! Harry always knew he was different from others He always felt constricted When Theodore Nott told him to do something about his life he realizes that he holds the power to do just that He's going to destroy the Death Eaters and leave once finished After all finding out you have a brother is a sure reason to get away
1. Honing Their Skills

**AN: This story is finished, it's just matter of publishing the thing on Fanfiction. I hope you all like this story, because it's the longest I've ever wrote. I would appreciate no one using the Seven Sins thing that I will have going on in this, as I'm also using the idea in an original story that I hope to release one day. (Seven kids fighting evil with evil, who would have thought?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would be rich, and I doubt I would need fanfiction to write one of my stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is the lovely brain child of ****Akira Amano.**** The Seven Sins is in no way inspired by another work, people, or places. Any coinciding coincidence is exactly that. Coincidence. ****Definition of the Flames by Zev Raregroove from BZPB**

**Please do not post this outside of fanfiction or translate without my expressed permission. My PM is open to those who wish to do so.**

**Warning: Strange mix of British and American English, I'm an American that watches and reads a lot of British shows and books. Mentions of child soldiers and the idea of them killing people in the sake of war. Mention of torture. The Potters are the Weasley parents' ages.**

**Pairings: None so far**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:  
Honing Their Skills**

When Harry Potter was almost fifteen, he vanished from the public along with Hermione Granger, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Theodore Nott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Neville Longbottom. After the disaster that was the Triwizard, after Cedric Diggory's death, and the reveal of Barty Crouch Jr, the teens just vanished from Hogwarts before the end of Term. Their traces not working. Nothing that the professors, ministry, or Voldemort's men did, could find them. The Goblins in charge of the Potter, Nott, and Longbottom accounts refused to give answers, claiming that the three were well in their rights as the last heirs of their families to drain the accounts.

A year later, corrupt Ministry workers, and Death Eaters, were being found doused with Veritaserum in public areas, sprouting out confessions of their wrong doings. The Aurors couldn't contain them, seeing as it was happening all over the British Isles, France, and Bulgaria. If not that, then they were appearing dead, poisoned by something that had no antidote, and ate away at their very body. It was thanks to a child who took photographs of random places that they got their only clue.

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, disappearing into an alley as the man, Walden Macnair (who, by the way, was a trusted member of the Ministry) sprouted out everything he'd done under Voldemort's first, and now second, reign. Rumors, theories, and lies spread about what the seven Hogwarts aged children were doing attacking Death Eaters and sympathizers.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~June Twenty-Fifth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry pushed at the peas on his plate, mixing them into his mashed potatoes. Whispers and stares, pointed at him, had him feeling queasy. He finally pushed it away, standing from the table. Silence, his actions caused those whispering about him to hush. They watched as he nearly ran from the room. His friends, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, stood to follow him out of the Great Hall. The group was silent as they reached the open grounds, and Harry fell before the lake and he screamed.

"So noisy." A male voice groaned from beside the tree nearest to them. The group of four looked over to see Theodore Nott yawning as he sat up. "If you're that pissed off, do something about it, Potter."

"Excuse me?" Harry panted back, wiping at his eyes. Blue eyes rolled as Theodore strolled over to squat before Harry, who flinched at the brown haired teen's closeness.

"Do something about it." The Slytherin tilted his head as he poked Harry's forehead. Harry blinked in surprise as he rubbed his forehead. His friends watched warily. "You're not stupid, Potter. I've seen what you can do, and I know that you're smart."

"Why are you telling me this?" Theo hummed, glad the boy was showing a distrust.

"Because you're the only one brave enough to face _Him_." Theodore frowned, "I'm offering to help because I don't wish to follow my father's footsteps in following a madman."

"What am I supposed to do? The adults don't want to help me, and I have the Trace on me-"

"Easy enough to break that. Who do you trust, Harry Potter?" Harry flinched, glancing at his fellow Gryffindors. "I'll break theirs as well."

"Harry, if we do this, we're going to need a few more people." Hermione whispered as Theodore started to remove their traces. "Five people against an army? I..I know someone in Ravenclaw that would help us. She believes you about V-Voldemort, and wants to help anyway she can."

"Who?" Harry croaked.

"Lisa Turpin." Harry nodded, remembering the shy, but brilliant, Ravenclaw with mahogany hair. He turned to Ron and Neville.

"Susan Bones. Her aunt, Amelia Bones, would be able to pass us information from the inside, so long as Susan follows us." Neville blushed sheepish as he rubbed the side of his neck. Harry inhaled slowly.

"Go. Get them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." The two nodded, rushing off. Harry turned to Theodore, smiling tightly, "want to see the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You seriously found it?" The Slytherin asked in surprise as Harry stood. Ron snorted, clapping Theodore on his shoulder. The redhead knowing that the green clad boy had already earned Harry's trust.

"Mate, you have so much to learn." The redhead laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

"W-why are we in here?" Susan asked with a stutter as she and Neville arrived. Harry offered her a smile.

"We're waiting on Hermione and Lisa before I answer that." Just as he finished speaking, the two entered. "We're going to stop Voldemort before he can start killing." The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw flinched. "I can't do it alone, so I need help. I asked everyone if they had someone that they trusted, and those two suggested you."

"Why not the Weasley Twins?" Lisa asked, frowning. "They're both geniuses."

"That may be so," Harry began, running a hand through his hair, "but they are needed in the public eye...we're not. Yes, I could have asked someone from Gryffindor, but we need more than bravery to pull this off."

"What's your plan?" Lisa crossed her arms, frowning.

"Expose his soldiers for what they are. We're going to end up kidnapping people, and maybe even killing them, so that the ones we love will be safe. We're going to be breaking the law. If you're uncomfortable with this, Hermione will obliviate this memory and we won't come to you again." Hermione shot him a dirty look for volunteering her, but complied at his pleading look.

She never could deny him.

"I'm in." Susan said, startling those around her. "They _killed_ my family. All because they didn't believe in what they were preaching. I'll fight, and get the information from my aunt."

"That gives us Ministry inside information." Harry nodded before turning to Lisa. "Lisa, if you don't want to be at risk-"

"And let my friends suffer on their own? I'm in." The girl huffed.

"I guess that leaves me with no choice." Theodore sighed but smirked. "My mother will tell me anything that she can against my father, and thus the Death Eaters."

"We only have today to plan. Nott-"

"Call me Theo, please. Nott is my father." The boy asked. Harry nodded, smiling.

"Theo, will you remove the Traces on everyone's wands?"

"Of course." The aristocrat agreed easily.

"Dobby!" The house elf appeared, jumping for joy.

"Harry Potter, sir, has called Dobby!"

"Dobby, are you contracted to Hogwarts?" The House Elf paused, frowning.

"Dobby is a free elf. Dobby can leave anytime he wishes." The elf crossed his arms. "What did Harry Potter need?"

"I know I made you promise not to, but I..._we_ need your help, Dobby. My friends and I, here, are going to be going down into the Chamber of Secrets. We need your help in staying hidden and for transport. Can you help us?"

"Why is Harry Potter going to be hiding?"

"Because we are going to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry explained softly, "you know that the adults aren't the smartest when it comes to him. It's just until the school year ends, or if you can take us to Gringotts."

"Dobby can do that!" Big eyes watered, "thank you, Harry Potter, for relying on Dobby!"

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~June Twenty-Sixth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

"Yes?" The goblin sneered. Harry swallowed thickly, remembering Theo's words.

"I need to have an audit of my accounts and an inheritance test done for my friend and I." He motioned to Hermione.

"Griphook, take them to Bloodfang. Next!" Harry followed behind the Goblin that he remembered from his first year.

"Thank you for helping us. I know it isn't pleasant to show kids around all the time." Harry told the goblin, who looked at him with a frown. "This is the second time you've had to help me."

"You remember me?" The goblin looked awed, and wasn't that a creepy sight.

"Why _wouldn't_ he? It isn't as if you all look alike." Hermione huffed, shaking her head. "Honestly, the purebloods need to take their heads out of their asses."

"Hermione!" Harry choked out a laugh in disbelief.

"It's the truth, and you know it!" The two bickered the whole way to the office labeled Inheritance. "I still don't see why I have to do this."

"Better to be safe than sorry, according to Theo." Harry told her softly. "Ladies first."

"Come, I don't have all day. Time is money." The goblin sneered. Hermione stepped forward, and he collected three drops of her blood. Harry followed. Three minutes later, their complete family trees lay before them.

Hermione was a true half-blood. Her father's side was strictly muggle. Her mother, however, was descended from the LeFay family. A family thought to have died out years ago. Turns out that it just went dormant. As she went to talk to another goblin about her accounts, Harry looked at his own.

"Excuse me, Bloodfang, it says that I'm the heir of the Emrys and Slytherin Lines through my mother. Is this true?" The goblin jerked sharply, snatching the scroll.

"I will add these to the audit. How may we reach you?"

"Through Dobby the House Elf." The goblin nodded, pulling out a money bag.

"An allowance that needs to last you as long as it takes to assess your accounts."

Harry nodded, collecting both the bag and scroll. His mind placed a tidbit of information away for the end of the war. What it said didn't matter until then. He would do nothing about the findings until this war was over. It was all he could do to stop from screaming his pain away. Of the betrayal that they had both suffered.

He had an older brother, named Xanxus.

* * *

"So wait a minute," Theo held up a hand as he pinched his nose. "Your mother isn't just descended from _Merlin_, but the eldest child of the Gaunts, making her the former heir, and you the current heir, of Slytherin?" Harry nodded, feeling closer to his family then he ever had before. "And Hermione is the heiress of the _LeFay_ family?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed, looking up from the scroll that held an audit of her account. "Did you know that the LeFay family, thanks to the Goblins having permission from the last known family member, have many investments, and I'm the third richest Heiress in the British Isles?"

"That's wicked." Harry grinned, standing up from the chair he was in. He didn't mention that, between people leaving him their money after dying after the last war, and his inheritance, that he was the richest boy in the world.

After talking with Dobby the day before, they learned of what the elves called the Come-and-Go room. Hermione identified it as the Room of Requirement. They used the Marauder's Map to sneak their way into the room. They had made it where only they would be able to get into the room they would be staying in, and that no elves could appear uncalled for. The room had technically three. A commons, and two different dorm rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. Each dorm had it's own bathroom. The commons had a desk for each of them, large pillows dotting the ground for seating, and all the walls were filled with books. A nook held a small kitchen, where Harry and Hermione would be taking turns cooking for the group.

Their pets, the owls Pig and Hedwig, Crookshanks, Susan's black Tabby, and Lisa's white Snowflake made up the cats, Trevor the toad, and Theo's bat Cul, could be found either sleeping on perches, playing, or sleeping in their habitat. They were all wizard pets, so they had a higher intelligence, insuring that they didn't fight.

"Harry, let's make a feast tonight!" Hermione insisted, standing. "It'll give us practice for the spells in any case."

* * *

That night, pandemonium filled the Wizarding World as they realised that seven fourteen and fifteen year olds had disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they couldn't be found no matter what they did. Adults were running around as if their heads were cut off. Kids were whispering rumors, giddy at the fact something new had happened. However, all the facts boiled down to the following:

First, Harry Potter disappears with Cedric Diggory from the very school, and returns claiming the dark lord was alive and he killed the older boy.

Then a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion was found, and executed, by the ministry.

Now seven students, four of whom were heirs to their families, were missing.

"Where are they, Albus?" Minerva asked nervously. "Do you think..._HE _did something?" The wizened wizard shook his head.

"According to Severus, Voldemort is still recovering. Did you ask Mesers and Miss Weasley when they last saw their brother?"

"Last night, when Harry stormed from the dinner. No one has seen them since." The Head of Gryffindor looked frayed, hair coming loose from her bun. "Have you searched everywhere, even the Shrieking Shack, headmaster?"

"I have searched every available option." The man left out that he couldn't search the curious little room that became what you needed it to be. "I had the elves check everywhere else. They are not in Hogwarts."

Deep down, however, the man knew that they were.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~July First, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Albus Dumbledore hummed to himself as he knocked on the door that had appeared, locked, where the Room of Requirement was. He was alone, having sent his coworkers either on errands to Hogsmead, on the train with the children, or taking stock in the infirmary. He was as alone as he knew he needed to be in order to speak to the children hiding under the world's noses.

He had to get them under his control again.

The door creaked open, revealing Hermione Granger, who was frowning at him. He went to enter, but was pushed back by a ward. The girl grinned happily, opening the entrance to him, and crossing her arms. She was smug, happy in her accomplishments.

"Hello Professor, can we help you?" He wished that she was still the young girl that hanged off of his every word.

"Miss Granger, you and the others are in serious trouble." The man said sternly in a 'I'm so disappointed in you' tone.

"Ah, but you see, we don't care." Her brown eyes narrowed sharply, "and you won't be sending him back to the Dursleys this year. Voldemort has his blood running through his veins. The wards won't work now." The man nodded, easily agreeing.

Anything to get to the boy.

"Miss Granger, I just wish to understand what the seven of you are planning."

"We plan on winning this war, just like you've trained me since day one." Harry spoke up, entering the door frame. "Isn't that right? You knew what was happening in my First year, and again in second. This year was seeing if I could make the right choices. Did I meet your expectations, _Headmaster_?" Harry sneered, crossing his arms. "Also, don't even try to kick me out of this room. Lisa Turpin is the heiress of Ravenclaw, and has a claim to this room, as do I as the heir of Slytherin, and Neville as the heir of Gryffindor."

"Hm. So you're only missing Mr. Smith then?" Hermione huffed.

"As if we'd ask that person to help us. What do you need? You're interrupting our council." The girl lifted a brow, making the man laugh.

"I wish to offer my support." The man motioned inside the room. "May I enter?" The students shared a silent look before moving aside for the man.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry chanted, catching the wand that flew out of the man's hostler. The old man gave him a look of shock. "Sorry sir, but second year taught me that it only takes a spell to make one forget something. Nothing personal. You'll get your wand back once you leave."

"No, I'm afraid that is no longer my wand, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sighed, the room summoning an armchair for them all. "You see, that is a very special wand. It's called many things through the ages, but most commonly the Elder Wand or Death's Wand."

"You mean from the Deathly Hallows?" Theo demanded, appearing at Harry's side to look at the wand. "The wand from The Tale of the Three Brothers?" Ron was gaping as he hurried over, while Neville was staring in shock.

"The very same. Mr. Potter now controls two of three." Harry felt, deep in his gut, that the man wasn't pleased about that.

"Two?" Theo repeated in surprise. "What other-wait, last year! Malfoy wasn't lying when he said you have an invisibility cloak?"

"No, he wasn't, but if you please, I would like to keep that quiet, please." Harry glanced at his comrade quickly before looking at Dumbledore again. "What do you want?"

"I wish to offer you all of the resources of the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order you formed to stop Voldemort, correct? If only you take an unbreakable vow to never betray us or our cause. We will only meet here, at Hogwarts, and anything that you learn about us stays between the eight of us unless stated otherwise. Deal?"

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore had made his vows.

Even if he were fuming about it.

"Now, I have a few friends, aged as they are, that will be able to teach you all you need to know. Miss Granger, I believe you still hold onto that Time Turner?"

"Yes, sir." The girl nodded, ignoring the shocked students that weren't Harry and Ron. "If you can manage it, we should have one for each of us."

"I shall try to get them to you by next week. Now, my friends can teach each of you different things. Healing, Battle Magicks, Weaponry, self-defense without a wand or weapon, potions, transfiguration, charms, and maybe even a few etiquette lessons wouldn't be remiss for a few of you." Harry, Hermione, and Ron blushed deeply. "Now, Mr. Longbottom, I was going to gift this to Mr. Potter, but I believe it belongs to you. Careful, it has basilisk poison embedded within." The man pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor, as well as the Sorting Hat. "I believe a few of you have a weapon from your ancestors to receive."

Harry went first.

_Ah, you again, Mr. Potter? I see you have finally accepted that you are Slytherin's child. I believe he would be proud to see you wield this._ Something hard fell on Harry's head, causing him to pull the hat away. A long pole fell out into his lap. Eventually it ended showing it to be like a spear.

"Ooh, I've seen those in history museums!" Hermione scooted closer. "It's a glaive!"

The polearm was beautiful. It was made with the darkest ebony, etched with silver that depicted a serpent's body. The mouth opened, holding the blade in place, it's eyes were made of emerald. The blade was easily the length of Harry's arm, and was also etched to hold emeralds embedded within. It had two protrusions, one straight out, perpendicular to the blade, the other hooking backwards as if it were the fang of the serpent.

"It is made by goblins, giving it the same properties of the sword." Dumbledore explained, "luckily enough I know someone who knows how to handle one!" The man said cheerfully.

"Me next!" Lisa shot forward, pulling the hat on.

_Mh, truly Ravenclaw's child, aren't you? Yes, I can see you are. _The hat mused happily before dropping something soft yet hard on her head. Pulling away, Lisa was shocked at the small bag full of throwing knives made of silver and shaped like raven feathers.

"I believe that Ravenclaw herself enchanted that bag so that the blades, goblin made, will always return to it, completely clean." Dumbledore turned to Hermione last, gaining a surprised look from the children.

At least he could still surprise them.

_Merlin's child, I see._ Hermione let out a startled yelp when something hard smacked her head. To her surprise it was a staff with silver and gold etching out the elements of the earth. Air, darkness, earth, fire, light, lightning, metal, and water. Runes of protection lined the staff, as well as strengthening runes.

"I shall return at one next Saturday with your new teachers."

* * *

"We are not staying in the castle if he knows we're here." Harry told Hermione as they argued about leaving Hogwarts. "It is _too_ dangerous, Hermione. We are leaving until the eighth, where Dobby will bring us back. It's our safest option. At least, until we are stronger."

"You want to leave a stronghold for something unknown! How long do you think we can last out there without a roof over our heads? Harry, we're not prepared for anything except what we have here. We're just kids still." The girl stood with her fists against her hips. "This is something that isn't going to be easy. At least here, we know the only danger is Dumbledore. We're not going to stay forever, but the chance to learn so that we can survive will be worth it. Think about it, none of us know how to use our weapons, and Ron, Theo, and Susan don't even have weapons!" The youngest teen flinched, causing Hermione to lower her voice. "Just...take a day to go over the pros and cons of us staying or going."

"I think I can do that." Harry agreed. The two took a step apart. "I'm going to go read something...for once." He joked, getting a smile from his friend. Ron glanced at him as he continued his game of chess with Theo.

"You know, I wonder if the RoR could provide us with our best match for a weapon." Ron mused as they sat down at the table to eat. The group paused before wondering the same thing. The thought barely passed their minds before a bow landed before Susan, an war hammer for Ron, and a dagger for Theo. "I guess that answers that question."

"Yeah, but you're not using those unless it's for practice." Harry told them firmly, "we will be going to Gringotts once my audit is over, and order all three of you goblin made weapons so that they are better than those."

"I think we can all agree on that." Susan huffed, fiddling the ancient bow.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~July Eighth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was changed into that of a dueling classroom. Much like the one from second year. However, this one was separated by a glass window that was a two-way mirror like at the police stations. Harry was idly practicing all the offensive spells he knew against the practice dummy. Hermione was quizzing Ron and Neville. Susan and Lisa were going over their former instructions in etiquette, and Theo was napping. They all stopped what they were doing when the door opened to admit a few people.

Dumbledore had indeed brought people that were the best of the best in their work. Hippocrates Smethwyck was a healer, if Harry remembered correctly, who had just been featured in the Daily Prophet for finding a cure for a poison. Professor Flitwick, who was a top ranked Dueler in his day, would likely be to teach them about dueling and Charms. Remus Lupin would likely be teaching them about Defense Against the Dark Arts so that they could protect themselves. A tall dark man that wore Auror robes that Harry distantly remembered seeing in Witch Weekly for being the most handsome bachelor, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Professor Snape was obviously to be their Potion's professor. Finally, it seemed as if Dumbledore was planning to teach them Transfiguration himself.

Hermione cast a disguising charm on her voice and amplified it.

"Has Professor Dumbledore told you our conditions for you to become our teachers?"

"To form an Unbreakable Vow." Snape drawled. "What is the vow?"

"You swear to treat all seven of us fairly and equally. You will not say, hint, write, or think a word about us to another person. No name calling, or ugly grudges. You will swear this before all of us step outside of this barrier." Theo walked out, a smirk on his lips as he continued. "If you do not wish to continue, your memories of this meeting will be wiped, and we will search for help else where." He held out his hand. "Who is first?"

* * *

"No, no, no, Mr. Potter like this!" Smethwyck correct for the thirteenth time. Harry let out a frustrated groan, palming his face as he glanced at the clock. He still had an hour with the healer, along with Susan, who was having an easier time understanding the spells needed.

"I don't think I can pull this branch of magic off. I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir." Harry mutter shamefully.

"No, don't talk that way, Mr. Potter..." The man trailed off, glancing at Harry's weapon. "You use a blade. Perhaps you are unsuited as a healer, but I can still teach you about poisons."

* * *

"Mr. Nott, will you please cease in daydreaming. I am trying to teach you something important!" Dumbledore glared at the teen that was absently changing his teacup into an assortment of little animals. "You must have all the basics before you are able to master the rest!"

"I'm already advanced in Professor McGonagall's class. This is too easy for me." Dumbledore gritted his teeth as Theo gave him a bored look.

"Very well, we will begin on human transfiguration then."

* * *

"Miss Granger, well done." Flitwick praised as she gulped down a bottle of water. Her practice dummy lay in ruins, but her core was low, saying that she was at her limit. "Now, I want you to run around this room fifty times." The girl froze.

"Run?" She squeaked nervously.

"Yes. We need to expand your stamina. You do wish to keep up with the others, do you not? It isn't all about casting a spell perfectly. In fact, the reason you are capable of even casting these weaker spells is thanks to the fact your core is so small." Hermione flinched before sighing as she got ready to do as told.

* * *

"Miss Turpin, when this is all over, I believe you will make an excellent Auror." Shacklebolt mused deeply as he dodged the girl's throwing knives. He had knicks through out his clothing, and he'd lost his hat to the wall behind him some time ago. "Or even a Hitwizard."

"No thanks. I'd rather not work for a corrupt ministry." The girl huffed angrily as she continued her assault.

* * *

"Yes, well done Ron!" Remus cheered as Ron managed to keep his Shield spell in place. "If you keep this pace up, we will have you learning the Patronus in no time!" The redhead grinned.

"What do you think mine will be?"

"No, I won't even guess. A Patronus is a peculiar thing, Ron. They can change with emotional upheaval." Remus explained grinning when the boy pouted.

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom, as you are my most...difficult student, we will begin from the beginning." Snape said as if his words physically pained him. "Tell me, what are the properties of-?"

And so the questioning went on, Snape quickly becoming surprised that the boy knew so many plants. However, as soon as they came to the animal properties, that is when they came across a problem.

"I want you to study this book for the next two lessons." The man handed Neville the beginner's guide to prepping and understanding potion ingredients.

"Yes sir." Neville opened the book and began reading.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~July Thirtieth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry gaver Hermione a pointed stare, and she dragged Neville out under the cloak, a letter for his grandmother clutched in his hands. He quickly began to decorate one of two cakes he had made. Tomorrow was his birthday, but today was Neville's day. He had the feeling he'd never spent his birthday with friends, and wanted everything to be nice. To let the boy know he was wanted.

Harry knew what it was like, after all.

A few hours later, a red eyed Neville returned to a surprise party. No one said anything when his eyes turned glossy again as he hugged Harry tightly. The night was spent getting to know each other in more ways than one, and just being them instead of panicking.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~July Thirty-First, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry woke up to someone jumping on his bed with a surprise hug. Hermione was screaming the Happy Birthday song at the top of her lungs. As was Ron. No one knew better than them, how much it meant to Harry to have his friends with him. What it meant that he would be having a birthday party. Even if it meant that not all of his loved ones were there.

"So wait, you've never had a party?" Neville looked horrorstrucked. "Exactly how bad were the muggles to you, Harry?"

"I wasn't abused." Harry murmured from where he was buried beneath his friends in a puppy pile. He squirmed around until he was facing Neville. "No one tried to hit me, exceptforDudley, or throw me out a window...they just...they said some nasty things, and otherwise ignored me. That part of my life is over now, and I have a family right here that cares about me. Even if some of us weren't friends until a month ago."

"We care about you too, Harry." Susan hugged around his neck. "You aren't alone anymore."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~August Twenty-First, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry and Hermione held their breath as they hid beneath the Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore was meeting with the Order in his office. Over half of their tutors were present. When they'd seen the names on the map, the two had decided to see what was happening. They had most stealth charms and spells placed over them and their hiding place.

"Albus, what is this about?" Molly demanded, eyes red, but a stern look about her. For some reason, Harry got the feeling that she was proud of them, despite not knowing where or how they are.

"I may have a way to bring the children who are missing back into my control."

"What do you mean, Albus?" Molly asked a frown maring her face. "Your control?" The teens stiffened.

"I may have a chance to convince them to return and be protected by those here." The teens quickly read between the lines.

He wished to force them under his thumb again.

The two quietly made their way out of the room just as Severus opened the door, a potion for Dumbledore in hand.

* * *

"So we're leaving?" Ron asked upon their return.

"Yeah. We're going to one of the LeFay homes." Hermione had a hurt eXpression. "I thought if he saw how serious we were..."

"It isn't your fault, Hermione." Harry sighed before waving his wand to begin packing away their things. The door was knocked upon, but no one moved to answer it. The knocking continued even as the seven finished packing everything that the room offered into a never ending trunk with seven compartments. Harry shrunk the item, looking sadly around the room. "Dobby, Winky."

* * *

The home they chose was a mansion that held many rooms. It was covered in protective wards that only Hermione could key people into, as it was held to her blood. It didn't stop them from placing the Fidelius charm upon the property with Harry as their secret keeper. Everyone had their own wing, which held a study, bedroom, and a large space that would be used to practice their magic and weapons. Of course, they would train together as well in the main training room, but for now, it would work.

"Okay, now what?" Neville asked as they sat down to eat dinner.

"Now we start planning. First, I want to see if the Stone of Resurrection is real. I think that our best hope for continued learning, is to ask our ancestors." Ron said, frowning. "If anyone is to have it, I think it would be the Gaunts, Harry."

"So I'm looking for Voldemort's grandparent's home?" Ron nodded, and Harry groaned. "Fine. I'll start dowsing tomorrow morning. I need sleep.

"We all need sleep." Hermione corrected with a frown. "After all, we've been using Time Turners to fit over three years worth of lessons to get where we are. We are all exhausted." No one dared to say otherwise.

"I'm sorry your birthday isn't the best we can do." Harry told Lisa, who shook her head, smiling.

"I've got friends now. I..can we just be teens for the night? You know, talking?

"Of course we can!"

They spent the rest of the night relaxing and just being teenagers for the first time since before term ended. Somehow they went from telling joke to talking about the future, and what they wanted to eventually do with their lives. Lisa wanted to write a book series, asking Harry if she could use his life as inspiration. Susan wanted to be a healer specializing in children. Hermione wanted to become a lawyer who fought for what was right for all creatures and wizarding kind. Neville wanted to become the next Herbology professor. Theo wished to travel the world at his leisure, as he'd already had the goblins invest his money that he'd drained from his father's account. Ron wanted to fly professionally for the Chudley Cannons. Finally, Harry wanted to open a school that was a pre-Hogwarts, where all wizards and witches could learn about each other's cultures, and to get along, at a young age.

They just needed to survive.


	2. Best Laid Plans

**AN: This story is finished, it's just matter of publishing the thing on Fanfiction. I hope you all like this story, because it's the longest I've ever wrote. I would appreciate no one using the Seven Sins thing that I will have going on in this, as I'm also using the idea in an original story that I hope to release one day. (Seven kids fighting evil with evil, who would have thought?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would be rich, and I doubt I would need fanfiction to write one of my stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is the lovely brain child of ****Akira Amano.**** The Seven Sins is in no way inspired by another work, people, or places. Any coinciding coincidence is exactly that. Coincidence. ****Definition of the Flames by Zev Raregroove from BZPB**

**Please do not post this outside of fanfiction or translate without my expressed permission. My PM is open to those who wish to do so.**

**Warning: Strange mix of British and American English, I'm an American that watches and reads a lot of British shows and books. Mentions of child soldiers and the idea of them killing people in the sake of war. Mention of torture. The Potters are the Weasley parents' ages.**

**Pairings: None so far**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:  
Best Laid Plans**

As the attacks against those who harmed those weaker than themselves or were corrupt continued, the public started to give aliases to the children fighting the war in their steed. These aliases were not nice. Most people feared that one of their loved ones would be next, or thought that Harry Potter was the next dark lord. Many believed, when the Quibbler came out with the names, that the group had chosen the names for themselves.

They didn't know what Luna Lovegood did about who they would be in their future, one how important they were to the future of the whole wizarding world. She just knew that the names would help protect them a little longer. Give them a cover to use so that one couldn't find them.

Ronald Weasley became known as Envy. Everyone knew how jealous the boy could be over the silliest things. He'd nearly broken his friendship with Potter the school year before they disappeared only to return as killers. The redhead was a tactician if they ever saw one, and knew how to act on his feet. He was, after all, a chessmaster. He was only jealous of those around him, because no one ever just saw him.

Next would be Potter's second best friend, Hermione Granger. The girl was nicknamed Gluttony for her need for knowledge when it came to learning things. She had once been called the smartest witch of her age. Now she was the Potion Mistress in charge of their potions and poisons. No one ever thought that the girl would be able to disobey so many laws and rules. No one knew what the girl had to lose with Voldemort won, what they all had to lose.

The one named Greed was a quiet Ravenclaw that most didn't remember. Those that did remember Lisa Turpin would tell you that she never did anything that didn't have to do with schoolwork. None had even known the girl was friends with the group of three friends. She was the researcher of their group, constantly looking for new information. This included learning Legilimency and using potions to gain information from her captives. She was no stranger to pain by now, and knew how to use it against someone else.

Dubbed Lust was none other than Amelia Bones' own niece, Susan. She willingly seduced people into quiet rooms or alleyways, where one of the males of the group would be waiting to knock them out. She used feminine wiles that no one at Hogwarts even thought she would have. She had been shy in school, and easily flustered. Now she was a young woman who used all in her capabilities to subdue her targets. None understood why she chose this path except her closest friends, her family.

Following Lust would be Pride. This name was given to none other than Neville Longbottom. No one was quite sure how he got the name, as he was once thought to be a squib. His victims and opponents knew better as he proudly faced them down, sword swinging, as he would tear through their numbers with only strengthening spells upon his bones to aid him. It went unknown that he was their resident Herbalist Expert that grew all of their plants, both medicinal and poisonous, of which were imbued into his blade. He was the strongest of them all physically, and knew he had to protect his chosen family, because the adults wouldn't. It had long since been known none truly understood why they needed to fight, only wishing to either coddle them or to cage them.

Second to last would be the one called Sloth. Sloth was the one that truly surprised the whole world. He was a Slytherin, and had no prior connections to any of the others. They had no idea who the boy, young man, really was, as no one had seen his face. He wore a cloak and mask that was spelled so only he could remove it, as well as the fact it was made impossible to destroy on his face. That didn't mean that he was seen often, he rarely appeared, and some thought he was named that way because he hated to work. True that may be, he was also sometimes motivated to protect what was quickly becoming the best family he could wish for. Only a handful of people knew that Theodore Nott was Sloth, and all of them were either his team, or sworn to secrecy. He only came when his family needed help, and was like a cleaner.

Finally, the master of the group was Wrath. He held a temper that struck fear into those that angered him into attacking. Most never even saw Harry Potter coming before he was upon them, destroying them for harming others. He was their commander, the one who gave orders. He was also the strongest of his group. He could level cities if he truly wished to do so. Not even Albus Dumbledore could control the boy, despite his attempts. Voldemort couldn't persuade him either way. The two, plus the ministry, had labeled themselves his enemies in some way, and he was determined to save those that couldn't save themselves. He didn't protect a territory like most gangs did, no, he protected people..._lives_.

Some of them weren't even sixteen yet.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~September Nineteenth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione knew exactly what was going on behind the kitchen door that Ron refused to let her into. Harry was busy making her a cake and birthday dinner. She knew that it was going to be tradition from now on. Even after they finished the war, Hermione had a feeling that they would all stay within the Fae Palace (Susan had named it when they got the Goblins to hook up the Floo Network). They had no idea how long the war would last, and these type of things bloomed into bonds that were near unbreakable. So she knew that their birthdays, at least, would be spent with Harry cooking up a feast for them all.

"Harry, while I've gotten used to not having my parents with me, thank you for being my family." Hermione told the boy as they sat eating the cake from beneath the stars in the yard. "You're the best little brother anyone could ask for. I love you...all of you."

"We love you too, Hermione." Harry knocked their shoulders together. "Now and forever, even beyond death. You're my family."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Twenty-Fifth 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry was tired as he finally found what he was looking for in the audit of his family homes on his mother's side. Or rather, Lisa had found the information. In a way, he wished she never found it. His breathing was borderline hyperventilating as his friends read what Lisa had told him. Hermione was the fastest to finish, and the first to hug him.

"Harry, it's okay. You will be okay. We can figure something else out."

"No, we need to do this. I need to talk with people to understand what is happening. The only people with answers are already dead or in Dumbledore's grasp." Harry shook his head. "We'll go in three days." Harry turned to Susan, who just finished healing a wound that Neville had gotten sparing with Harry a few minutes ago due to Lisa's excited cry. "When Halloween hits, I don't want the wards lifted, for any reason. We are going to the panic room, and hiding away for the whole day."

"I understand." Hermione griped his shoulder. "I don't blame you. Always Halloween and in May to June, huh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Twenty-Eighth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry held his breath as the last curse was removed from the ring that held the Resurrection Stone. Reaching out, he turned the stone thrice, calling upon his mother's soul.

"Harry." The woman's voice made a dam burst, and Harry started crying as he sank to his knees. "Oh sweetheart. I am so proud of you. So is your father. The things you have done have only made you stronger."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, looking around the room. She had felt a chill go through her very being, but no spirit appeared before her, as she did not hold the Stone. "Who is here with us?"

"My mum." Harry sniffled, "she told me that they are proud of me." Harry turned back to Lily, who smiled softly in response. "I have so much to ask, and so little time to ask you, don't I?"

"I'm afraid the answers you seek, I cannot tell you, Harry." The woman reached forward, fingertips touching but not touching his skin, making him shiver. "The questions you seek answers to, they are things that the dead cannot say." Harry lowered his head feeling hopeless. "I know that you can defeat him. You're perfect the way you are, and you aren't alone. You will never be alone. Especially once you find **him**...wherever your father sent **him**."

"At least I could speak to you...I promise to only use the stone every once in a while."

* * *

"So wait, we can only use the stone fleetingly, and only for lessons in magic?" Theo asked, frowning deeply. "Why?"

"Because, think of the story, Theo." Hermione reprimanded, "she did, however assure Harry on a few things." She turned to Harry. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter. At least, not until this stupid blood war is finished for good." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Who. Is. He?" She repeated as she stood before him with her arms crossed. Harry sighed as he realized that his sister in all but blood wouldn't give up.

"I have a brother." Gasps filled the room. "According to the Family Tree, he was born a squib, and my father placed him up for adoption. As my mother had no idea until after her death, she had not given permission for the adoption, and thus he is still connected to my mother's side. She thought he was a stillborn. I'm positive that my dad just wanted to protect him, and probably planned on one day finding him and explaining what happened."

"Okay. Then we win this war.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Thirty-First, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

"Harry, can I come in?" Theo had been the one elected to go find Harry. None could deny that he gave off a calming presence when one needed him to. The longer he had to wait, the more he worried. "Harry?"

"Door's open." Came the muffled reply.

Opening the door, Theo was greeted with a sad sight. Harry was curled up into a ball, photo album clutched to his chest. Silent tears were falling from his eyes as he held them closed. It made Theo's heart hurt. Harry was such a nice boy, no a nice person. He was one of the strongest people that Theo knew. It pained him that Harry felt that he needed to hide away in his room on the day that he lost so much. He silently summoned a Patronus to inform the others of what was going on, before turning to Harry once more.

Green eyes were open.

"Hey." Theo said, kneeing in front of Harry's face. "You don't have to hide. Not now, not ever again. It's okay to feel upset today. None of us blame you."

"It's harder this year, Theo...I've talked to my parents now. I know what I'm missing out on. Did you know I would have had a baby sister if they'd lived?" Theo flinched, feeling Harry's horror and grief as if it were his own. He slowly reached out to draw the touch starved boy into a hug. "What did I do in a past life that made me so horrible as a person to deserve this life? I love you guys, I do, but sometimes, it just isn't worth the life I've lived."

"I know Harry." Theo swallowed thickly, "it's sad that you feel that way, and I'm hurt that you do, I'm not going to lie because you need to hear this: you are our brother. The youngest brother, and second youngest sibling in this family. We'll win this war, and then we'll find your brother and get to know him."

Harry snuggled closer to his friend, tears falling faster now. Slowly, their siblings trickled in, one at a time, and crawling onto the caesar sized bed with the boy in the middle. None said a word, all the words having been said by their calm friend. They could only offer tactile comfort now. Something all but Harry grew up with. It pained them to think of it, but they knew they had to. If they didn't, they wouldn't understand where Harry was coming from.

That was okay, because they knew that Harry would eventually understand, once this stupid war was over, that he had family now. That they would protect him.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~November Tenth, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

_Polyjuice had it's uses_, Harry thought as he quietly followed behind Remus Lupin, a letter in his pocket to inform the werewolf, and Harry's Godfather Sirius Black, that he was okay. He had a Scent Blocker potion covering himself and the letter that would wear off in three hours. Until then, he was stuck following the wolf until he could get close enough to slip the letter to him.

Surprisingly, the man was meeting with a woman within a café. Harry ordered a chocolate cake slice and an espresso, watching the two as they spoke. He could hear the worry as they spoke of the missing teens, and could hear the affection when they inquired about each other. After finishing his cake, and two cups of coffee, Harry slipped the letter unnoticed within the man's coat that hung on the back of his seat.

He wished he could stay to see the reaction.

* * *

Remus found the letter an hour after joining Sirius back in their safehouse that Sirius's cousin, Andromeda, had gotten them. The two bawled as they read the letter, feelings of relief and happiness that their cub was okay striking them to the core.

Dear Moony and Padfoot  
We're okay. We're safe, and sound, so stop worrying. I wish I could get a reply from you, but seeing Moony will have to do for a while. Please understand, I can't come back. I can't go into a cage again. I'm free, even if I'm planning on fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort. Don't show this letter to anyone, because you'll be in danger, you'll be followed. Dumbledore shouldn't be trusted, as I'm sure you already know by now. In emergencies, tell the Weasley Twins you have a couple of mismatched socks. They may not understand right away, but trust me, please?  
Take care, I miss you  
Cub

"He's okay." Sirius whispered happily, sinking into the chair behind him as a sob left his throat. "He's okay."

* * *

Hermione grabbed the spare key that was hidden under a fake rock in their garden. She wore Harry's invisibility cloak to hide her presence from anyone that was watching the house and prayed that it wasn't Mad-Eye. The house was quiet, both of her parents should be at the dental office, which was why she chose that time to appear. She removed the cloak as she slipped off her shoes out of habit. As she entered the kitchen she almost fainted.

Though, she'd like to think she handled it better than her father.

"_Hermione_?" His voice croaked. Hermione flinched, staring wide eyed at her drunk father. He never drank alcohol. It was something he swore off when he was a child himself, from growing up with a violent drunkard. "Hermione, is that you? No, it can't be, she's missing. It's another hallucination. Damn whiskey." The man uttered darkly. Hermione flinched as he slapped the table. She hesitantly set the letter on the table before moving forward.

"Daddy?" She whispered softly. "Daddy, look at me, please?" The man's teary cinnamon eyes met her own. "Daddy, let's get you into bed, okay? Everything will look better when you wake up, I promise. You know I wouldn't like you being like this. You're supposed to be the strong one for mummy. She's probably worried sick not only for me, but you too." The man let out a wounded noise, allowing his daughter to help him stand.

He started to babble as they made their way up the stairs. Apologizing for things that he needn't apologize for. Promising to find her soon. That all of the children that were missing would be found soon, and saved from whomever kidnapped them. It made Hermione sick to her stomach at the emotional pain she'd put her parent's through, but knew they would eventually forgive her once everything was over.

They were her parents.

"Daddy, before you go to sleep, can I get a hug?" The girl whispered, feeling two feet tall. The man's bleary eyes focused on her before the man pulled her into a crushing hug. Hermione hugged back just as tight. "I'm sorry for everything, daddy. This isn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's choice but my own to do this. I love you and mummy so much...please remember this when you wake up." The girl kissed his hairy cheek before tucking him into the bed.

Grabbing the memo pad, she wrote a quick note for her father:

It was real daddy. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. My letter on the table will be the last you hear from me for a long time.

* * *

When Helene Granger arrived home, she was unsurprised to smell whiskey in the house. Sighing she began to look for her husband, surprise coloring her face when she saw him sitting on the bed in their room, staring at their memo pad. She hesitantly reached out and pulled it away to read whatever drunken ramblings he'd written.

When she first saw the words, she couldn't comprehend what they said. All she could focus on was the familiar script that belonged to her daughter. As she finally took the words in, John jumped up and raced down the stairs. She was quickly on his trail. She sank to her knees, seeing him reading through a letter she hadn't noticed in her search for her husband. He looked up, tears falling as he held it out for his wife.

Dear daddy and mummy,  
I'm sorry, so sorry, for the distress you must be going through. It wasn't easy for me to decide what I did, to do what I did. The only thing I regret is making you worry. It was nothing you did. Well, I suppose it was something you did. You taught me to always do what I believe in, and I'm doing that. I'm going to fight for what is right, just like you taught me.  
I'm not alone. Ron, Harry, Neville, Lisa, and a few other friends are helping to fight Voldemort. That's right, Voldemort, the madman that killed Harry's parents and terrorized the British Magical World. We cannot let him harm the innocent. My friends and I are learning everything we can, doing everything we can, to be able to stop him. I wish I could see you one last time before I begin to fight. I miss your hugs daddy, and your kisses mummy. Do you know that I'm proud to be your daughter? You made me who I am today. I wish that it didn't have to be this way.  
I love you,  
Your daughter,  
Hermione

Helene began to sob, and her husband held her, giving her his strength.

"She's doing what she believes is right. We have to believe in her, and that she will come home." John told her, kissing her curly hair. "She talked to me, not expecting me to be home...sweetheart, we're going to wait for her to come home. When she does, I'm going to hug the both of you so tight, and never let go."

"Oh John!"

* * *

Neville quietly slipped into his grandmother's study. Disillusioned, even if she walked in, she wouldn't see him. However, he knew his grandmother. Today was the day that she went to enjoy a cuppa with her friends in Scotland. She would keep appearances up. Augusta was a strong woman, and hopefully she would be proud of him.

He couldn't help but to pick up the picture that she held upon her desk of herself, Neville, and his parents. It was taken on his birthday, mere months before they were imprisoned into their own minds. He gently sat the picture down in the middle of the desk right on top of the letter he'd written the strong crone. With a deep breath, he moved to stand before the fireplace, a pinch of Floo Powder in hand.

He slipped through the Floo mere seconds after she apparated into her office. He'd see her worn face, and haggard appearance. It hurt to know that he was the cause. That she feared that she would lose him as she had lost her son. Neville mentally promised her that he would return home one day, and give her a hug, something neither had done in years.

* * *

Augusta noticed the picture first, then the letter. Hands shaking, she opened the parchment, tears blurring her eyes at the first few words.

Dear Gran,  
I'm sorry I didn't warn you before I left. Dad's wand is with me, protecting me, even though I had to get my own. Don't worry, I'm healthy, and I'm doing better academically than I have since starting Hogwarts. I'm not alone, my friends are with me.  
Gran, I'm sorry, but I can't let Voldemort and his Death Eaters get away with what they have done, and what they will do. I'm doing everything I can to prepare to fight against them, and end this war before it begins.  
Gran, I hope that I'll make you proud one day soon.  
With love,  
Neville

* * *

Ron quietly made his way through the halls of the Ministry. He was disguised as an errand boy, who he knew came and went from his father's office all the time. The real Samuel Wicker was sound asleep in his apartment, knocked out by a potion that would wear off in a few hours.

"Ah! Sammy boy! What do you have for me there?" Arthur Weasley asked, smiling brightly.

"Letters sir. Three of them." Ron said, holding them out. "Why they were sent here, I don't understand, they ask for you personally, not the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts." The redhead froze before snatching the letters away. He didn't notice Ron leaving as quickly as he could without being found suspicious before he could be stopped.

He was too busy reading the first letter that had been addressed simply as Dad.

Dad, and mum,  
I'm sorry for the worry I've put you through. I knew by the end of my first year, that things with Harry would always end up with us fighting a war. Voldemort wasn't dead, so I knew, deep down, that eventually a war would come. I promise, I'm being as safe as I can be. Being as careful as any auror. Mad-eye would be proud, constant vigilance, and all that. I bet you didn't even notice that Sammy wasn't Sammy, did you dad? You were too focused on reading this letter to think it's strange that it said dad on it instead of Arthur.

Arthur looked up at that, but knew, deep down, his son was right. He was already long gone from the Ministry, if he knew what was good for him. Swallowing thickly, the greying redhead began to read again.

Look, Harry needs my help. You always taught me to help those who need it. I admit, I made a few stupid mistakes this last year, but mum, dad, I can't let Harry and Hermione fight on their own. We have to stick together, the seven of us. You know the ministry, dad, they aren't going to pull their heads out of their asses in time to do something about Voldemort. Mum, sorry for the language.  
Harry and Hermione were difficult to convince to write a letter to you guys. I had to convince Harry that you see him as a son, and Hermione as a daughter. They're my brother and sister, and I'll stand beside them as if they were blood.I know you feel the same way. I know that our actions have hurt you, and I know that you're afraid, but please, stop looking at the clock mum, and dad stop searching. We're safe from harm so long as we stay where we are.  
Tell the others that I love them, and that I'm sorry?  
With love,  
Ron

Arthur stood, racing from the room. He ignored people yelling as he pushed his way through to the elevator, and to the Atrium. A few people tried to ask him where he was going, but he only had one destination in mind.

Molly was shocked as her husband was flung from the fireplace, panting for air. Spotting the letter in his hand and fearing the worse, she paled. When he looked up, tears were in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"Mollywobbles, they're _okay_." The man stressed, handing the letter from their son to the love of his life. The woman shakily began to read as Arthur opened the one from Hermione.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
Ron insisted that we (Harry and I) write to you as well. I promise, I'm taking good care of the boys. We're all eating healthily, and we're keeping up with our studies. One day, we'll even take our OWLs and NEWTs. Just, we cannot go back yet. If this war is to end before it even starts, we need to fight now. I know you'll worry, Mrs. Weasley, because what mother wouldn't? I already know my own is worried sick, because I can feel it. I also know that you see Harry and I as your own children. It means the world that you care so much.  
Especially to Harry. I thought we knew so much about him already, but now I know it's just the tip of the iceberg with him. He wasn't abused physically by his relatives, but they did emotionally and mentally abuse him, even if he denies it. He will admit to being neglected. He won't even ask for a hug when he needs it. That boy! Ron, Neville, Lisa, Susan, Theo, and I have our hands full with that one.  
Please do not let anyone know that you have gotten these letters. Especially Dumbledore. I don't know what he's planning, but it isn't for Harry's own good.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger

Molly snatched the letter from Arthur, allowing him to turn his attention to Harry's letter.

Dear dad and mum (it is okay to call you that, right? Ron said it was),  
Unlike Ron and Hermione, I'm not going to lie to you. We're not going to stay behind the wards forever. The fact you got these letters without Ron getting caught just proves my point. We're almost ready to start fighting. I won't promise I'll bring them back alive. So many things can go wrong when you're battling Voldemort. Cedric Diggory is proof of that. I will promise to do everything I can to get them back to you alive.  
You know, other than Snuffle and Remus, you're the closest to parents that I ever got. I was so happy with how you welcomed me into the family. Even if you knew, deep down, one day, something like this was going to happen to Ron, Hermione, and I. I'm sorry that it came to this, but I won't regret fighting to protect you, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. You're my family, and family protects each other. At least, that is what they're supposed to do.  
Please don't tell Dumbledore about this letter. Something about him screams trickery. I don't trust him. I've learned to trust my instincts, and when they told me to get away from him as fast as possible, I willingly left Hogwarts. Where we had stayed for weeks. When he called that meeting about bringing us "back" he already knew where we were. We left that night for a safe place.  
Please forgive me,  
Harry

"Oh." Molly whispered, tracing the greeting. Arthur pulled her into a hug to hide his face in her shoulder. "He called me mum."

"Mollywobbles, they're okay." Arthur whispered, "and they promised to do everything they can to come home. Yes, we're going to worry, and the seven of them will get a scolding and spanking of a lifetime when I get my hands on them, but we have to trust them, because there is nothing we can do now." Molly sniffled as she nodded.

* * *

While Ron dropped off his letters to his parents, Susan was delivering her own letter to her Aunt Amelia. Like Ron, she too was using polyjuice to impersonate an errand boy. This one ran between Amelia and the floo stations. Making small talk was difficult as waited to be dismissed after delivering the letter and the report. She nearly ran before she caught herself and calmly left.

Amelia frowned after Sarah Ravencroft before looking at the letter in her hands finally, as if just realizing what she was holding. A confundus charm, no doubt, that faded when she was alone. It was as she stared at the familiar script, and the fact it was addressed to Aunt Amelia, she felt her breath hitch. Her hands shook as she opened the letter.

Dearest Aunt Amelia,  
I suppose that your sense of Justice has rubbed off on me. I cannot sit back and watch my friends risk their lives without helping them fight against Voldemort. That man is the reason we are the last of the Bones family. He will get what he deserves, even if school children need to deliver it to him. Unlike my friends, I will not apologize for what I've done. You've always said to stand by what I've done, and see it to the end. Just like you do.  
I am sorry that I've made you worry, though. Everyone I'm with, we're family now. We will protect each other as well as we can once our fights begin. I promise that I'll do everything I can to return home to you as soon as I can. If we're lucky, it won't take too long.  
With love,  
Susan

* * *

Lisa's knew her stealth was the worst of her friends. However, that didn't stop her from making her way into her brother's home to deliver her own letter. It was something that she had to do herself. Even if there stood a chance that she would get caught.

She went when her brother and sister-in-law should be at work, and only the nanny-elf Boppy and her nephew Lucas, should be home. She was correct. The house-elf greeted her normally as she entered the house after removing the alarm wards that would alert her brother that she was there. Lucas was napping in his room.

She quietly placed the letter on her brother's desk in his office before sneaking into her six year old nephew's room. A lopsided knitted bunny was held in her arms. Rabbits were his favorite animal, and she wished for him to have something to remember her by. As she sat the bunny down beside his head, she kissed his forehead before sitting down to run her fingers through his dark hair.

"Aunt Litha?" His lisp snapped her from her trance, and she flinched. "Aunt Litha!"

"Hey kiddo." The girl hugged her nephew as he threw himself at her. "How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"I'm your only nephew, Aunt Litha!" The boy pouted before frowning. "Aunt Litha, why were you gone tho long? You made daddy and mummy and me sad." Lisa closed her eyes for a moment before hugging him tightly.

"Lucas, I'm doing something really important right now. You remember those superheroes from mummy's comic books? The ones that save the day?"

"You mean that you're a thuperhero?" The boy went wide eyed. Lisa nodded. "You aren't thuppothed to tell people about your thecret identity!"

"I know, but I couldn't let you worry, little man. That's why I told you, but you have to keep it a secret for me, okay? You can't even tell mummy or daddy. Do you understand?"

"You mean like the thecret ithcream we had before you went away from a long time?" Lisa nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, kiddo. I have to go now. I love you."

"You have to leave already?" The boy felt tears fill his eyes. Lisa swallowed thickly as she hugged him tighter. "Then...then you have to take thomething of mine! Like how you're leaving me a bunny!" Lisa jerked, looking at him as he squirmed out of her grasp and ran to his toy chest. He looked for a few moments before returning with his favorite stuffed bunny that Lisa had gotten him a few years ago for his birthday. "Thith one!" She accepted the toy, shrinking it, and transfiguring a leather bracelet to attach to it so she could wear it always.

"Oh Lucas." The girl sighed, hugging him again. She placed a sleeping spell upon him so to not let it be suspicious that he was awake when his mother got back in thirty minutes. She also obliviated Boppy, not wanting the elf to get in trouble with her brother for not stopping her. "Good-bye." She whispered.

* * *

When Lex Turpin arrived home, it was to a near catatonic wife who was in his office holding a letter. When she saw him, she held out the parchment for him. He hesitantly took it, fearing the worst.

Lex, Clover,  
I'm going to be gone for a while. Make sure Lucas understands the bunny in his room is for him. I have to help my friends fight, or we'll all suffer. I'll come home if I'm able, or my friends will try to bring back my body. If I can't make it back alive, make sure that Lucas knows that I love him so much. This is good-bye for now.  
I love you both,  
Lisa

* * *

Theo sat waiting for his mother in a muggle pub that his father didn't know about. She was due to arrive soon, to drink her worries away, like she had the last year most likely. When she entered, he stood, slipping his hand into her coat pocket to snag a letter containing information about the Death Eaters, and slipping her a letter from himself.

It would be the last time she saw her son.

Mother,  
I am afraid that our charade has came to an end. Emerald has had a vision. Snake is suspicious that his information is being leaked, as we have began to interrupt his sources. I cannot allow you to continue slipping us information, when it could lead back to you. All it takes is one misstep, and you'll be taken. We knew what would happen if Snake ever returned, and we both know that Emerald will kill him eventually. I just cannot say how long he will take.  
Take care,  
Teddy

* * *

The children slept in the same bed that night.


	3. Where One Story Ends

**AN: This story is finished, it's just matter of publishing the thing on Fanfiction. I hope you all like this story, because it's the longest I've ever wrote. I would appreciate no one using the Seven Sins thing that I will have going on in this, as I'm also using the idea in an original story that I hope to release one day. (Seven kids fighting evil with evil, who would have thought?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would be rich, and I doubt I would need fanfiction to write one of my stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is the lovely brain child of ****Akira Amano.**** The Seven Sins is in no way inspired by another work, people, or places. Any coinciding coincidence is exactly that. Coincidence. ****Definition of the Flames by Zev Raregroove from BZPB**

**Please do not post this outside of fanfiction or translate without my expressed permission. My PM is open to those who wish to do so.**

**Warning: Strange mix of British and American English, I'm an American that watches and reads a lot of British shows and books. Mentions of child soldiers and the idea of them killing people in the sake of war. Mention of torture. The Potters are the Weasley parents' ages.**

**_CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER_:  
****May Fifteenth, 1996, Susan is taken and it is heavily implied that she is raped after Theo is tortured. If this triggers you, please skip May Fifteenth, 1996.**

**Pairings: None so far**

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Where One Story Ends**

When the attacks from Voldemort's side began, that was when people started to realize just how lucky they were that the Seven Sins had already began to fight for them. Some even began to help, joining together to create a radio station they dubbed Sinational. It had a different passcode every night it broadcasted. Envy swore up and down it was the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. It was like the ultimate prank on Voldemort's men.

However, the majority was in favor of stopping the Sins and Voldemort. These people were the ones following Dumbledore or the Ministry. None knew that it was Dumbledore that gave four of the seven their most dangerous weapons. They also didn't seem to understand that the Sins were children who were forced to fight to protect those that they loved. Sheep, Sloth would call them.

It didn't matter, because as soon as their fight was won, the Seven Sins would vanish.

Now that Voldemort was gone, and all his supporters were either dead or in prison, the group knew it was time to vanish. Everyone knew who they were even if it was never spoken of. At ages sixteen and seventeen, the group was finished with the British Wizarding World, and planned on leaving for good. At least, the magical world.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Twenty-First, 1995~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry hummed as he finished Theo's cake. They were still bummed about giving the letter to their families, but he knew they did the right thing. Especially as they began to get a feel for the Death Eater's actions that were currently being done. They were after something in the Ministry. Something Harry knew had to do with him. For now, he wanted Theo to feel appreciated. Because he was.

"You know," the sound of Theo's voice startled Harry, who barely managed to prevent the icing to be ruined. "I think that, even if I'm not celebrating with mother this year, that I'm happy here with everyone. Mother was only ever able to have me, as my father was rendered infertile by a curse thanks to Voldemort upon him learning of some prophecy-"

"Prophecy?" Harry's eyes widened. "That's it! Theo, how does one go about getting in contact with the Unspeakables in charge of the Prophecy Hall?"

"You simply address a letter to them. Do you think that is what he's after?"

"Positive. Now the visions make sense." Harry then shooed Theo from the kitchen to enjoy the party their friends were throwing.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~January Sixth, 1996~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry nervously made his way to the Department of Mysteries late at night, when no one but the Unspeakables were present. A robed figure greeted him at the doorway. Minutes later, they were walking through Prophecy Hall, the person silent as ever. They only communicated through the same spell that Voldemort had used as a diary.

Then they reached the Prophecy that was his. Harry grabbed it, and focused his magic upon it.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
__born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
and the Cloudy Sky shall be joined by the Cloud, Lightning, Mist, Rain, Storm, and Sun...  
bringing Harmony to those who seek it most desperately in their time of darkness...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Hermione growled, "Divination is nothing but little girls-"

"Hermione, I've told a prophecy before." Harry whispered, fear in his eyes. "I saw Buckbeak surviving, and he did. This, this is the real deal. I was born a second before the thirty-first of July came to an end. My parents fought and got away from him multiple times. Voldemort chose me, and gave me a mark that made me his equal. I don't know what the this Sky nonsense is about, but it's important."

Hermione frowned, turning to Lisa. The Ravenclaw tilted her head in question.

"Why is that so familiar? The passage about the sky and bringing Harmony?" The two stared at each other for a long moment before going wide eyed. "That book!"

"Can you tell us non-bookworms what is going on?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione rolled her eyes as she summoned a book titled Dying Will Flames by Zev Raregroove. "Dying Will Flames?"

"Hush and let me read it out loud." Hermione commanded:

"_Dying Will Flames are a fairly mysterious form of energy and substance. Essentially, they are much like a living being's aura, only instead of being a natural field of life energy, Dying Will Flames are hyper-purified, incredibly condensed excess life force. This is why, while only an exceptionally powerful aura is visible, all Dying Will Flames are completely visible._

_All living creatures are technically capable of producing Flames. However, the majority of organisms cannot simply tap into them anytime they like, unless either trained by someone who already has awakened their Flame or exposed to certain stimuli. These stimuli include coming within a hair's breadth of dying, or actually dying, with an unusually strong conviction to succeed and desire to protect what's important to them at full strength; thus, "Dying Will Flames". If these stimuli are met, then it is highly possible that a Flame will awaken._

_There have been two main groups of Flames seen so far; each with seven types - The Dying Will Flames of the Sky, each one representing a weather-related phenomenon and possessing a different color of the rainbow; and the Dying Will Flames of the Earth, representing different features of the land, and apparently, only possessed by those of the Simon Famiglia._"

"Famiglia? As in the muggle Mafia?" Harry yelped. His friends frowned at the unfamiliar words.

"Yes, but not all are bad. I'm sure there are some who are good." Hermione said, waving her hand. "Ah, here's the part about Skies:

_Sky Flame, Cielo, Color: Orange, Characteristic: Armonia, "Harmony" __Ability: Assimilation with the surroundings._

_Description: The Sky Flame is the purest, rarest Dying Will Flame of the Sky, and is also the most mysterious as to how it works. It is said to represent perfection - Its characteristic of Harmony denotes a state without flaws nor contradiction. It is able to "harmonize" with other Flames - It can strengthen them, absorb them into itself, combine qualities with them, and most notably, petrify or freeze them._

_There is a duality to what kind of people possess this Flame...On the "good" side, they represent the sky with their open arms; accepting all others and wishing no evil, even on those who have done them and their friends great wrong. However, the "dark" side of Sky Flame users desire power above all else - Seeking to rule. What many don't realize about these particular individuals is that, in most cases, they believe that there must be those who have absolute power so as to protect and give order to the weak. _

_Appearance: There are two varieties of Sky Flames: "Soft" Flames, and "Hard" Flames. Soft Flames have a pale orange core, fading to a slightly darker shade at the edges. Meanwhile, Hard Flames have a very dark orange core, almost red in coloration, with edges in varying tones of orange."_

"You know, that actually does sound like Harry, in a way...but it doesn't seem right. How do we activate these Flames?" Theo asked.

"It says that it is a show of our strength of will." Harry closed his eyes at Hermione's words and focused on his determination to stop Voldemort from harming innocent people.

A flame with an orange center and purple outlining appeared around his fist.

"Hm...secondary Cloud:

_Cloud Flame, Nuvola Color: Purple. __Characteristic: Riproduzione, "Propagation", __Ability: Reproduction and growth._

_Description: Cloud Flames are able to increase and replicate at an incredible rate, well-suited for increasing size and/or multiplying numbers. They are also excellent for techniques that must cover a large area, like a barrier. Users of the Cloud Flame are usually aloof and distant, like the drifting cloud they represent; unfettered by bonds in all but the rarest of cases, impossible for anyone - Even superiors in rank - To simply order about. All the same, though, they are incredibly loyal and reliable, and most wouldn't think of anyone but a Cloud Flame user to lead the way on the most dangerous of missions._

_Appearance: While the core is a clear purple, the surrounding flame is a very pale violet. Also, these Flames are the most oblique and unstable-looking of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky."_

"That's kind of cool. Let's all try it!" Ron decided for them. He glared at his fist, willing something to happen. He cheered happily when red lit up his fist.

"_Storm Flame, Tempesta,_ _Color: Red, __Characteristic: Disintegrazione, "Disintegration", __Ability: Disintegration._

_Description: Highly offensive, the Storm Flame is capable of corroding away anything it touches; including other Dying Will Flames. Storm Flame users are known for being very aggressive and impatient, quick to end a situation if they don't like the course it's taking. However, they also tend to be very thoughtful and intelligent when given the chance to display such attributes. They have been said by the First Vongola Storm Guardian, G., to be like the storm in that they are fierce to all who endanger their loved ones, but calm and focused at their core._

_Appearance: Out of all the other Dying Will Flames seen, Storm Flames most resemble regular fire. They have a core of ordinary red, surrounded by pink, fading to a very dark crimson."_ Ron nodded, plans already forming in his mind. Theo was next, lighting his hand up with blue flames that almost behaved as water did.

_"Rain Flames, __Pioggia, Color: Blue, __Characteristic: Calma, "Tranquility", __Ability: Appeasement and dulling of other forces._

_Description: The Rain Flames more resemble water than actual fire. Their Tranquility characteristic carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, Rain Flames can be used to rob a target of their strength. At their greatest level, Rain Flames can even create ice. Those who possess the Rain Flame are generally very peaceful and friendly, and protective of their friends. Most often, they'll do whatever they can to help. Like a nice, soft rain, they easily calm others. However, there are some who are ferocious and abrasive, more aggressive in protecting what's important to them and in keeping the peace - Like a torrential downpour, wearing down the opposition._

_Appearance: Rain Flames have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving an appearance similar to rippling water. The core is of a dark blue, while the oscillating edges possess a lighter tone."_

Following Theo was Neville, who wore a determined face:

_"Lightning Flame, Fulmine, __Color: Green, __Characteristic: Indurimento, "Hardening", __Ability: Hardening and strengthening._

_Description: The Lightning Flames are, in many ways, more similar to electricity than regular flames. Their Hardening trait can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity. Users of the Lightning Flame tend to be very self-sacrificing and loyal to those they care about, trying to take on the burdens and pain of others - However, like the lightning, they tend to be unpredictable, and their firm morals are as unstoppable as a lightning strike. They'll usually be the ones right on the front lines, taking hits for the sake of their comrades. _

_Appearance: Lightning Flames have a center that is off-white green, and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green in color. They also have a tendency to form round shapes with sharper parts flailing around."_

Susan followed, bringing forth yellow flames.

_"Sun Flame, Sereno, Color: Yellow. Characteristic: Attivia, "Activity", Ability: Stimulation and augmentation._

_Description: The Sun Flame is able to induce and improve the efficiency of any activity, thus making it ideal for a support role like healing and strengthening individuals. However, this same quality makes it difficult to use in direct combat. Normally, Sun Flame users react to situations similarly to Storm Flame users, but are much more optimistic and full of energy. Highly social, they strive to motivate others to do better. On a sad day, like sunbeams, they'll warm you up and keep you going - When all hope seems lost, when the dark clouds of doom seem to be looming eminently, just like the sun, they bring new hope by bursting right in and rekindling their allies' spirits._

_Appearance: Sun Flames possess a whitish core enveloped by layers of yellow light. Their most noticeable feature are the constant sparkles they radiate, similar to stars. They seem to be in constant motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others."_

Lisa's flames were purple, making her a Cloud like her sky, and Hermione followed causing Indigo flames to lick as her wrists.

_"Mist Flame, Nebbia, Color: Indigo, Characteristic: Costruzione, "Construction", Ability: Assembling structures._

_Description: The Construction trait of Mist Flames makes them ideal for use in Illusions, especially Real Illusions. However, they have a low hardness, and are thus not very good for direct combat. Mist Flame users lean towards being manipulative, twisting people and situations to their liking; the chessmasters, using subtle actions and precisely orchestrated schemes to obscure anything they please - Like a mist hiding danger, like the Illusions that many Mist Flame users employ. Alternatively, they can be very complacent and agreeable, making them easily taken advantage of - A light mist that simply flows with their surroundings. Also, a Mist Flame wielder's greatest weakness can often be letting their imagination run away with them, and at times being incredibly gullible._

_Appearance: Start out as a soft white, before fading to a pale indigo at the edges. Have a very hazy, indistinct appearance to them."_

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~March First, 1996~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry shook his head as he and Ron hid behind the building, awaiting their target. Both were wearing cloaks that matched their flames, Harry's bled from dark purple at the top, the orange at the bottom. Ron's was a deep red. They, like the other cloaks, were lined with the skin of the basilisk. They were going after their first target, and it was none other than Nott Sr.

"Sorry this had to be on your birthday." Harry whispered to Ron, who shrugged.

"Rather be here with you, fighting for what is right, then stuck in Hogwarts being told we're too young for these things." Ron made a sign with his hand that meant he had the target within his sight. Lisa, who was higher up, hidden, readied one of her blades that were coated in Veritaserum.

Nott stepped out into Diagon alley just as he was nicked by Lisa's knife. Harry and Ron aparated in front of him.

"Thedius Nott, you stand accused of being a Death Eater. Under the use of Veritaserum, how do you plead?"

"Guilty." Whispers filled the area as Nott paled.

"Thedius Nott, _who_ is your master?"

"The Dark Lord." He gritted out, forced to answer. Aurors were trying to approach the crowd making it difficult.

"Thedius Nott, is Voldemort alive?" Ron demanded, war hammer at the ready.

"As of two hours ago, when I was in his presence, he was." The man growled. Only Harry's weapon kept him still.

"Thedius Nott, what are the crimes you have commited in the name of Voldemort?"

"Rape, murder, torture, and other things that you can only have nightmares about!"

The cloaked teens shared looks, before Hermione used her Mist Flames to conceal them.

Words _flew_.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~May Fifteenth, 1996~~~~~~~~~~**

It was horrible. Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange had taken two of his precious people. Susan and Theo, Lust and Sloth, the ones that were the most protected by their names, taken away during a raid. Port-keyed before the others could react. The group stood over their respective victims, who were either unconscious or dead, staring in disbelief for a moment. Then as one, they turned to look at Wrath.

And people thought Voldemort terrifying.

Wrath stood, glaive piercing a man, Harry thought his name was Dolohov, as he stared blankly at where _his_ friends had been. Where _his_ precious people had been. They were _his_, and now they were _gone_. His hands shook as he kicked Antonin Dolohov off his weapon before spinning to glare at Lisa, who flinched.

"I want them found! Do whatever you must to get the information from whoever is alive. They just made their worst mistake yet."

The dying Death Eaters shivered in fear as their awareness dimmed. Thankful to not being the ones facing his _wrath_.

* * *

"LeStrange Manor is located here." Lisa said, pointing to a spot on what Hermione had dubbed as their war map, within their war room. The remaining four had been preparing for the retrieval mission. Now they knew where to go.

"Greed, you're the best with the Port-keys." Harry snapped, tossing a feather at the former Ravenclaw. "Get us to that mansion."

"Yes sir." The girl nodded, frowning as she started the difficult process of making a Port-key.

"Harry, we'll get them back." Hermione murmured. Gluttony rarely had a vicious streak against people, but the moment you hurt those she saw as a friend, you were doomed. Not many knew, but aside from Ravenclaw, the hat had briefly entertained the thought of Slytherin.

"Done." Lisa held out the feather, and they all grabbed on. They arrived to a horrific sight that made Harry see red.

Lisa and Hermione were instantly helping Susan, helping to dress her as her flames started to heal her body as Harry _destroyed_ the LeStrange brothers. They didn't even have a chance to beg for mercy as Harry cut them to pieces. Only Ron and Neville pulling him away to find Theo stopped his madness.

They found him chained to a wall. The wall was destroyed by Harry's wandless magic, disintegrating into nothing as the three boys caught the fourth. Theo was covered in cuts and bruises, his shaking from long term use of the Cruciatus Curse, which caused Neville to have to step away to go rage in another room.

By the time reinforcements arrived to help the brothers, they found the whole manor nothing but a pile of ash. All important documents, items, and books taken from the place to be stored in the LeFay manor the Sins called home.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~June Third, 1996~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are we really doing this?" Harry asked as he finally finished the potion to help reveal their animagi forms. Hermione shot him a grin, before she was the first to transform.

In her place was a tawny owl. Lisa became a rabbit that was as red as her hair. Ron a horse that had freckles on it's face. Neville a bear with blond fur. Susan a siamese kitten. Theo was a sloth, something he would never live down. Finally, Harry became a jaguon, a cross between a lion and jaguar, with dark fur.

"Wow, just wow." Hermione shook her head. "Only three of us can use our Animagi forms to blend in."

"Yeah, but at least our names don't reflect the names that Luna gave us." Ron taunted Theo, who pushed him while he blushed.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~May Third, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry hid behind a pillar within Malfoy Manor. Draco, who had contacted them to beg for help for his mother, had let them into a Death Eater infested manor so that they could rescue the woman. They made no other promise other than that they would attempt to rescue her. They had located her within the ballroom, where Voldemort and fifty Death Eaters awaited. Lucius Malfoy was torturing the woman. Draco was pale as he stood beside Harry, silent tears falling. Harry motioned for Susan to take him away before he readied himself. His comrades, his family also prepared themselves to attack.

Hermione used her Mist Flames to hide their entrance. They wanted surprise on their side, and they knew through trial and error, that magic people couldn't see through Mist, because it wasn't magic. It was Dying Will Flames. Something every living being, in theory, had but not all could use. They quickly took their positions, Harry's glaive lighting up with his purple-orange flames.

When the Mist Flames dropped, the meeting of Death Eaters froze.

Hermione stood with her staff around Lucius Malfoy's throat, flames flickering angrily, and her indigo cloak hiding her identity.

Neville had his sword in a similar position again Bellatrix LeStrange's throat, his green sparking Flames matched his cloak.

Lisa had several members pinned in place with her blades, a silver one pointed against Fenrir Greyback's temple (singeing his skin with both her purple flames and with the metal itself), her purple cloak still fluttering from her movements.

Ron stood between Voldemort and the lower members, War Hammer spinning at the ready, trusting his family to have his back, his crimson cloak bright against the black, as if saying he was a Gryffindor who stood against Slytherin.

Theo had his dagger against the heart of Yaxley, as Ron couldn't be threatening enough with a hammer, knowing that everyone felt that they could move fast enough against a hammer that was meant to be swung. His blue cloak flowing down his form as if it were water.

Somewhere, in the background, they knew that Susan was already notching an arrow, her yellow cloak making nary a sound.

Finally Harry, with his two toned cloak, stood with his glaive pointed at Voldemort's chest.

"Who are you?" Snarled Voldemort, staring into purplish orange eyes that were the only thing visible from beneath Harry's cloak.

"I am Wrath, and you have earned my ire." Harry hissed darkly, flames whipping from the tip of his weapon. "Justice for those that you have wronged has finally come for you, Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ half blood_ son of the _muggle_ Tom Riddle and _squib_ Merope Riddle neé Gaunt." Gasps from lower members were heard through the room. "You have killed _innocents_, and _pillaged_ from those purer than you. Today, your _Sins_ will be answered by us of the Seven." Harry jabbed his glaive forward so it was barely touching Voldemort's chest.

The man began to laugh.

"That didn't even hurt." He went to stand before frowning as Harry removed his glaive. His scaly hand shot to his chest, allowing his followers to know something was wrong. "What did you do to me?" Voldemort snarled.

"You wish to live forever? I only granted that wish. Forever written in stone, a statue for those to remember that Wrath is the worst of the Seven Sins." Harry grinned a sharp grin as he stepped back. "Good-bye Tommy, you won't ever move from that spot again.

The man moved, as if to cast his most famous spell, only for the stone that was slowly engulfing him to accelerate quickly to cover his whole body into position. Those closest to him turned to run, only for the stone life petrification to affect them as well. It was over quickly, none able to escape the flames that froze their own, thus their bodies. Harry turned, kneeling in front of a terrified and trembling Narcissa Malfoy neé Black. The woman flinched when he held out a hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, shall we go find your son? He is quite worried about you." Silver eyes relaxed, and the woman allowed herself to be pulled up. They found Draco in the corridor, waiting with a traveling robe for his mother, who was going into shock. "Draco, we will take our leave now. Calm you mother, contact the aurors, and say that you came home to finding them here, like this."

"Thank you, Wrath." Draco whispered, hugging his mother tightly. "If you ever need anything, you need only to ask it." Harry tilted his head, before they were aparating away from Malfoy Manor to their LeFay Home.

* * *

"Harry, can we send the elves tonight?" Hermione begged softly. "I miss my parents." Harry nodded, and the girl called out to Dobby, Twirly (an elf they found that had been near death after being dismissed from her family), and Winky. "It's time, collect our families, and only our families. Do not tell them a word of what is going on."

"Yes Miss LeFay!" Twirly cried in happiness as they disappeared.

It wasn't long before the three returned with their first set of people. The Grangers were enthusiastically dropped off by Twirly, Sirius and Remus by a bouncy Dobby, and Mrs. Nott by a calm Winky. The Weasleys were next, Twirly collecting Arthur and Molly, Winky collecting Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and Dobby collecting Fred, George, and Ginny. Twirly went to collect the Turpins, appearing with Boppy attacking her in defense of her family. Winky collected Amelia Bones. Finally, Dobby collected Augusta, Algie, and Enid Longbottom.

It only took a minute for them all to be brought in.

"H-Harry?" Sirius asked softly, spotting his Godson, who looked healthier, happier, then ever, even if he looked tired.

"We did it, Padfoot. He's gone." They were all tackled by their families.

* * *

With the combined effort of Molly, Enid, Augusta, Helene, Clover, and Amelia, Harry and Hermione were able to cook up a feast. Laughter was filling the dinning room as the young adults filled their families in on what happened. They held nothing back. The adults were stunned on how much the children who had left had matured.

"So, how did Luna come up with your names?" Ginny asked, making the room go quiet.

"We're not sure. We liked them enough to keep them, but we didn't have names until then. We were going to use names that fitted out animagi forms, but we figured, why not use the Sins like Lovegood suggested." Susan shrugged, turning to her aunt. "Can you keep that quiet? We're on the British Ministry's hit list already. We plan on going to Italy to sit for our Ordinary Wizarding Levels and our Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

"I see." The woman glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

"Can't answer that, I'm not the secret keeper." Six gazes flicked to Harry, and the adults shared knowing looks.

The boy was much too protective to give out the secret that he was protecting.

"Harry, can we talk?" Molly asked softly as she and Arthur helped to clean up. The boy stiffened, awaiting the dismissal of his feelings.

"Sure?" The only reason he wasn't bolting was his intuition telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"We're so proud of you, son." Arthur clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder, making tears fill his eyes. "We knew by welcoming you into our home, you would see us as family. Molly and I _want_ to be family for you." Harry let his tears fall as the adults pulled him into a hug. "We love you, son."

"Oh Harry." The woman wobbled as she hugged the young man tightly. "Our youngest son." She whispered, arms tightening as Harry let out a sob. His siblings in everything but blood, who stood at the doorway, smiled.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~July Third, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry flinched as he avoided a bullet. He didn't know how they ended up being chased by a mafia family, but he knew, deep down, that it was because of the name he uttered to his friends on who they were looking for. He'd made the mistake of saying so in a crowded area in Venice. Who knew his older brother's name was so well known?

"Harry, I hate your luck." Hermione hissed as they panted in an alleyway, pretending to be a couple making out until the danger passed.

"You're not the only one." Harry snapped as they made their way back to the main street.. "What's that Chinese curse? May he live in interesting times?" People were giving the foreigners a weird stare. Particularly a man with long braided black hair.

"Harry, you're not cursed!"

"Sure as hell feels like it!" The boy snapped back. "I just want to find my brother!"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to overhear you mention my family's known choice in curses." The man with the braid appeared, making the two flinch back. Their hands held shrunken forms of their weapon. "May I inquire your family name?"

"Potter." Harry said, frowning at the fact his intuition was telling him to trust the stranger.

"The westerner family who makes pots." The Chinese man nodded, frowning. "Would you like me to remove it?" The teens shared a look, secretly asking if they wanted to remove the curse.

"You know, I don't think I do. Not yet." Harry smiled at the man. "Maybe one day, I'll ask for it to be removed, so that my children don't suffer. For now? I think life would be much too boring if I got rid of the curse." The man smiled in a knowing way before offering Harry a card.

"That is my contact information. Call me when you are ready and tell me this phrase: "The Sky is ready for peace." The man smiled before turning and walking away as the two gaped at him.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lisa demanded, staring at Harry in disbelief. "You turned down having the curse removed because you didn't want to be _bored_?" The rest of their family looked just as incredulous at the raven.

"Well, yeah. I mean, admit it, we wouldn't know what to do with each other if we weren't fighting for our lives after these last few years." Lisa opened and closed her mouth before sagging with a groan.

"Eh, he's right though. We would be bored if his curse was lifted." Theo said, before looking at Lisa. "You found information, right?" The girl frowned, "about his brother?"

"_Yes_." The girl rolled her eyes as she pulled out a scroll. "Xanxus is the adopted youngest son of Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest Mafia family in the world. He is the boss of the Varia, the elite independent assassination squad under the Vongola Famiglia. When we were all around nine and ten, he staged a coup d'état against the Ninth that was later known as the Cradle Affair."

"Where is he now?"

"Not sure. The last anyone saw him, he returned from Japan, where he lost any claim to the Vongola Famiglia to Tsunayoshi Sawada. The rightful heir. In fact, things have been freaky over there. Should we visit him there?"

"No. We'll wait-" Harry was cut off as memories from a future that will never pass filled his mind. When he looked up, his friends were holding their heads in pain, except a confused Hermione. His eyes widened as he spun around, narrowly avoiding a bullet. He lunged for Hermione, tackling her away from the bullet that would have killed her. "Port-key to the safehouse!" He yelled loudly, as his glaive appeared in his hands. "Now! Get Hermione out of here!

As soon as the group was gone, Harry spun to face the men attacking his family. Within minutes, all but one was dead. "**Tell me, who sent you? Was it a Mafia Famiglia?" **The man flinched at the cold eyes staring at him. Slowly he nodded. Harry reacted by chopping off his hand. The man cried out in pained shock.** "Run back to your family, and tell them to stay away from me. The next time someone attacks mine, I'll kill you all. Am I understood?"**

**"Crystal."** The man sobbed as he stood and ran.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Lisa shouted as they finished killing the latest assassin sent after them. "That's it! Harry, we are going to your brother. I'm using a scrying board!" She took a knife that had no poison, sliced Harry's hand, and stomped from the room into the basement. She reappeared an hour later. "Found him."

"Where is he?" The girl pulled out a Port-key. Shrugging, the group touched it.

They forgot that the Varia Group was an Assassination group.

They found themselves being pointed at by a gun, sword, harpoons, and knives. Harry blinked as he tilted his head, green eyes taking everything in, even as his company drew their own weapons in defense, his glaive rested against his back. Red eyes regarded him cooly.

**"Who are you, and how did you get in here, Trash?"** Harry smirked.

**"Hello, Xanxus. I've been looking for you for a while now."** The man snarled as he stood. **"My name is Harry Potter, and we are brothers."**

**"Fucking Trash! My brothers are dead!"**

**"Hm,"** Harry tilted his head down. **"Your adopted brothers, yes? Our father gave you up for adoption when a terrorist began to attack our home. He decided that you would be safer out of our community. Happier. The plan was to relocate you, and get to know you, when the war ended. The war has ended now."**

**"And where are they? You some sort of errand trash for them?"** Xanxus sneered, his temper flaring.

**"No, they're dead."** Harry gave his friends a side look, and they lowered their weapons with a huff. **"They were killed when I was a year old. I recently learned about you, and decided that at very least, I wanted to meet you at least once. I don't need any more family, have have a good one that stands at my back during a fight. I do however, think that everyone should know who they are, even if they don't necessarily want to know."** Xanxus grunted, lowering his gun slowly.

**"And for your appearing out of nowhere?"**

**"An ability that my friend, the one in indigo, can do."**

**"VOI! What are you doing, Shitty Boss? Don't let your guard down!"** The man with silver hair screamed, making Harry give him a deadpanned look.

**"We have no quarrel with the Varia, or Vongola. We are unchained, and will remain so. I refuse to be chained again." **Harry spat, glaring at the man.** "I will send a letter with an address if you wish to speak at a later date, Xanxus. **Lisa, get us out of here already."


	4. A New Beginning

**AN: This story is finished, it's just matter of publishing the thing on Fanfiction. I hope you all like this story, because it's the longest I've ever wrote. I would appreciate no one using the Seven Sins thing that I will have going on in this, as I'm also using the idea in an original story that I hope to release one day. (Seven kids fighting evil with evil, who would have thought?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would be rich, and I doubt I would need fanfiction to write one of my stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is the lovely brain child of ****Akira Amano.**** The Seven Sins is in no way inspired by another work, people, or places. Any coinciding coincidence is exactly that. Coincidence. ****Definition of the Flames by Zev Raregroove from BZPB**

**Please do not post this outside of fanfiction or translate without my expressed permission. My PM is open to those who wish to do so.**

**Warning: Strange mix of British and American English, I'm an American that watches and reads a lot of British shows and books. Mentions of child soldiers and the idea of them killing people in the sake of war. Mention of torture. The Potters are the Weasley parents' ages.**

**Everyone will now speak Italian in non-bold writing, ie: **"I'm speaking Italian" **English will be in bold like this, and Japanese: **_"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**Pairings: ****Harry/Tsuna**** and ****minor/hinted Ginny/Luna**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
****A New Beginning**

It was madness, the way that the British refused to give up on the Seven Sins. Even as they won a war that even Aurors hadn't even tried to place their lot in, because they were also killing. Killing _Purebloods_. So of course they were the bad guys. Especially since they refused to return to Hogwarts.

Who knew that skipping school turned one _dark_?

Note the sarcasm.

Luna Lovegood shook her head as she finished packing her things. Today would be the last day that she would see her father. The last day she would see her home. The nineteen year old had enough. She couldn't stand to listen to the whispers in the shopping district, or the rumors of her father being part of the resistance that had sprung up to fight against a corrupt ministry. After all, the man only printed what his daughter told him to. She couldn't stand the thought of him being arrested for helping the resistance.

So she was leaving, with nary a word nor touch good-bye to the man passed out in his chair. Her dearest Ginny was awaiting at an agreed upon area, where they would Port-Key out of the British Isle. Away to the other Weasleys. Away to their family, even if it meant leaving her father behind.

She wouldn't be the reason he was forced to leave the memories of her mother.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Twenty-fifth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry yawned as he wandered down the streets of Sicily. The group had been hiding out in a Black home that made him feel closer than ever to his family. That, and by being of Potter blood, Xanxus could access the place as a safe house. Which he did.

Frequently.

"So why are you hiding this time, Xanxus?" Harry sighed as he whacked his older brother's feet from the table. Red eyes met green that were glaring back. Daring him to repeat the action. Xanxus grumbled for a moment before sitting correctly.

"The old man is getting on my nerves." Xanxus accepted the plate of desert, humming as he bit into the chocolate cake. "I refuse to take orders from him anymore. If anyone has the right to boss me around, it's that little brat."

"Tsunayoshi, right?" Harry had heard all about it the last two months. Xanxus nodded, almost pouting if he wasn't so terrifying to look at. Harry hummed to himself, before grinning. "Shall I make things interesting and kidnap the kid?"

"Kid? You're not much older, trash. You're what sixteen? He's fourteen." Xanxus frowned, "almost fifteen..actually, what date is it?"

"October twenty-fifth. Why?" Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"He's fifteen then." Harry nodded, watching Xanxus downed his glass of elfin wine. "Sure, why the hell not? Liven things up, Shitty Trash."

"I need to know where he lives, and what his daily life is like." Harry smirked as Xanxus got a bloodthirsty look about him.

"Oi! Shark Trash! Get in here!"

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Thirtieth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry watched quietly as Tsunayoshi Sawada said good-bye to one Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. He had one minute and ten seconds before the arcobaleno, Reborn, would arrive and walk Tsuna back home. Today would have to be the day Harry made his move. He wanted to be locked up in his room with his family as soon as the clock hit midnight. So he stepped out in front of the boy with a sheepish smile in place.

"_Hello, can you help me find this place_?" He held out a paper that was a written address for his house, and a portkey. Tsuna, the poor naive fool, whose intuition wasn't giving him any misgivings about the older boy, easily grabbed hold of the paper. Reborn had just rounded the corner.

With a feeling as if someone had grappled his stomach and yanked, Tsuna and Harry disappeared. When they arrived at what Harry had named Marauder Manor, the younger boy fell to his knees, gagging. Harry laughed, patting his back gently, grinning when his family appeared one by one, until it was the Varia filling the room. By the time Tsuna got his baring back, he gaped at the assembled group.

"_What the...why am I here, Xanxus_?" Harry frowned, subtly flicking his wand that allowed the boy to understand and speak Italian. Only he, Lisa, and Hermione could speak Japanese. "Well? Wait, why am I speaking Italian? _How_ am I speaking Italian?" Harry cuffed the back of his head, snapping the teen from a panic attack.

"Magic, brat." Xanxus smiled darkly, "and we just caused a shit load of panic with Reborn and the old trash." Tsuna paled. "How long should we keep him here?" He turned to Harry who hummed.

"Well, his school was just closed for the week because of damages that cannot be explained, two wings were destroyed." Harry watched gleefully as Tsuna turned into a ghostly figure, almost fainting. "Getting chased by, what was his name? Kyoya Hibari? Well, he was fun to rile up. I felt back encroaching on another Cloud's territory, but it had to be done."

"I'm dead." Tsuna moaned, hiding his face in his hands. Harry snorted, forcing him to stand.

"Think of it this way, we're causing everyone to panic, and you get to rest from your Spartan Tutor's tender mercies for a few days." Tsuna gaped for a minute before passing out. "I would have thought he would be happy to get away from Reborn for a few days."

"Brat probably is happy to get away. He's too soft though, and easy to scare." Xanxus scoffed. Harry shook his head as he easily picked the boy up onto his back.

"Hm." Harry looked closer at Tsuna's face that was hanging over his shoulder, "he's heavier than he looks."

"And you're ridiculously small compared to him." Xanxus laughed, snagging Tsuna from Harry and tossing the small boy over his shoulder. "The brat isn't that tall, yet he's easily got ten centimeters on you." Harry blushed, looking away.

"**Don't talk about my height like that. I should have ended up closer to your height**." Harry muttered darkly,switching back to his native tongue.

"**What does that mean, Trash?**" Xanxus paused, looking at his younger brother. Harry stiffened, not meeting the gaze. "**Those Fucking Trash will get their due, soon.**" Harry flinched.

"**They didn't abuse me, Xanxus. That part of my life is over**." Harry glared at his older brother, who shook his head.

"**No way, Trashy Brat**." The feather wearing man snapped. "**You may not be physically abused**," he conceded, "**but abuse is abuse.**" The man opened the door that would be Tsuna's room for the duration of his stay. "**All my men knew what they were doing when they became a part of my Sky.**"

"**Thank you**." Harry whispered, before turning to go to his own room. "Thank you, for being willing to be my family." Xanxus tilted his head, and left.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Thirty-First, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry jerked up when a high pitched scream reached his ears. With his heart in his throat, he spirited for Susan's room. They all had nightmares. At one point, all of them had been tortured. So it was no surprise that they had nightmares. They had PTSD, according to Hermione, who had read multiple psychology books.

To his, and the other Sins, surprise, they weren't the first ones there.

An awkward Tsuna was carding his hands through Susan's hair as he crooned a little lullaby that Harry couldn't place. The girl was sobbing as she held tight to Tsuna's waist. The young boy looked at ease, despite his awkward movements. He'd done something like this before. It was apparent as Susan calmed. Once she was asleep, he looked up, startled to see so many in the room.

"_Ano_...?" He flinched as Harry stepped forward with Neville and Theo. Harry smiled softly as Neville helped Theo get Susan situated.

"_It's okay, Tsuna-kun_." Harry assured, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room. _"See, we all have nightmares because we fought in a war-"_

_"Ano, the Blood War, right?"_ Harry jerked to a stop, looking at Tsuna with wide eyes. _"My mother is a witch...I don't have enough magic to even be classed as a hedge-wizard."_ Harry relaxed, smiling again. _"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"_

_"You're right."_

_"Also known as Wrath. How are you still so...together? I killed one man, which didn't count because we came back in time before it happened so he's alive again-"_

_"You still extinguished a life. It doesn't change, even if you changed the future._" Harry led the way into the kitchen, where he began to gather everything for hot chocolate. _"Hot Chocolate or Tea?"_

_"Hot Chocolate would be nice."_ The two were silent for a moment.

"_You asked how I could be sane, correct? The truth is, I'm not. I have nightmares. I itch to lash out at people when my territory is encroached upon. I'm a Sky, Tsuna-kun, but I'm also a Cloud. If one were to try and cage me, I'd lash out violently. I have lashed out violently."_ Harry handed over a mug. The two sipped at the chocolate in silence. "_Tell me something, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you fight for?"_ Tsuna jerked, looking up with wide warm cinnamon eyes. "_Do you have something you wish to protect?" _Tsuna nodded, looking his host in the eye.

_"My okaa-san, and the others. Those that can't protect themselves..."_ Tsuna looked down collecting his thoughts. _"I don't want to be a mafia boss."_

_"I spoke with Xanxus."_ Harry began, willing the younger man to look up. _"Vongola needs to change. To do that, they need someone like you. Someone who is willing to do what is right over what is easy."_

_"I told Primo that I would destroy the Vongola if I had to."_ Harry inclined his head. _"If I become the Neo Primo, then Vongola would become what it originally was. A vigilante group that protects."_

_"I think you're already doing a great job at keeping that promise."_ Harry smiled, standing. _"Enjoy your hot chocolate. Do you remember how to get back to your room?"_ Tsuna noded, and Harry left the boy.

* * *

"Why is everything barricaded?" Tsuna asked when everyone got up a few hours later.

"Because Halloween is a horrible day for me." Harry poked at his breakfast. "We don't like celebrating, and we try to stay inside unless something happens." Tsuna nodded, taking a bite of his omelette. He let out a moan, causing Harry to blush.

"This is so good." Tsuna whispered before looking at Harry with stars in his eyes. "You're as good of a cook as _Okaa-san_."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Hermione corrected as she sat down to enjoy her own omelette of cheese, onion, garlic, and ham. "I may hate _them_, but at least you got a good skill from living with _them_." Tsuna wisely didn't ask as he bit into his cheese and ham omelette again, another moan escaping. "So, what are the plans for when shit hits the fan this time?"

"Aw, Mione, you know you're as excited as I am to when Reborn arrives." Tsuna choked, reaching for his glass of water. Harry sent him an apologetic smile before looking at his sister-in-arms. "Besides, we're setting up traps for him before we allow the signal of Tsuna-kun's transmitter to get through our defenses." Hermione sighed heavily, before finishing her food in a hurry.

"See you soon! Got to contact the Devils." She singsonged before disappearing out the door.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead." Tsuna moaned, covering his face.

"Meh, you won't know what she's planning, so no worries." Harry waved off. He picked up his and Hermione's plates and charmed them to wash themselves. "Do you want to go on a broom ride with me?" Tsuna looked up, eyes wide.

"I haven't been on a broom since okaa-san's broke." Harry grinned, making Tsuna smile back.

"Then shall we?"

* * *

Tsuna was pale as they entered the house. Ron took one look at the boy, before seeing Harry whistling behind him, his Firebolt slung over his shoulder, and started to laugh. Tsuna shot him a dirty look before flopping into the arm chair. Harry nodded to Ron before disappearing to put his broom away.

"Made the mistake of getting on a broom with Harry, huh?" Ron taunted, grinning.

"Yeah, well, let me get my hands on a motorbike, and I'll show him." Tsuna replied, glaring the way Harry went. Theo walked in, balked at the glare he was getting, and almost ran out the way he came.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~November third, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry smirked as he awaited the arrival of Reborn. Tsuna was sitting beside him. His nervous demeanor had calmed once he gotten to know Harry and the Sins. He was even more comfortable with the Varia group. He even gave Harry a heart attack by asking Xanxus for a bike. He proceeded to get Harry back for the broom scare. It made Harry smile once he realized that Tsuna saw them as friends now.

"_Dame-Tsuna_." A high voice growled, causing the two to look at the door, where a girl version of the greatest hitman in the world stood. "_Why did a wizard kidnap you_?"

"You can speak Italian. I've been learning the language since I got here." Tsuna said, smiling shyly, "and Harry wanted to give his brother something to entertain him. So, he kidnapped me."

"And I assume you are Harry?" Harry grinned sharply at the hitman.

"That I am. I'm Xanxus' younger brother. A pleasure to meet you, Arcobaleno." Harry stood, ignoring the green gun now pointing at him. He trusted his dodging skills. He leaned over, pecked Tsuna on the cheek, and exited the room. "Have fun! No blood on my carpets, please~! I need to go see how our guardians are getting along now." Harry sang as he left them alone. He didn't miss the way Tsuna was blushing and holding a hand to his cheek.

He started looking for his guardians.

Harry found Susan speaking to Ryohei Sasagawa in the sparring room. She was telling him how she used her flames to accelerate the speed of her arrows, making them as fast as any bullet. Ryohei was telling her how to use her flame to heal, and was even offering to help her get a box weapon, whatever that was.

Neville was telling Lambo Bovino about plants in the garden. The child was in awe as he learned things that the plants could do, including how trees could be used to conduct electricity. The six year old was hanging off of every word, a grape flavored lolly in his mouth.

Hermione was talking to a nervous Chrome Dokuro, while Mukuro Rokudo stood in the background, watching. The girls were going over some text, that apparently Chrome had read, and Hermione was interested in. Harry smiled, tipping his head to the girls as he passed. He shot Mukuro a frown, before nodding to him as well.

Takeshi Yamamoto was teaching Theo the thrills about baseball, all while miming things, as they couldn't speak a shared language. Harry waved to a slightly confused Theo as he passed, greeting a surprised Takeshi as he spun around to see what got his new friend's attention.

Hayato Gokudera and Ron were locked head to head, in a chess game. How Ron got the silverette to play a game was beyond Harry's imagination, as both were explosive personalities. Yet, he was glad that his sitting room would make it through the night.

Finally, he found Lisa fighting Kyoya Hibari in the training room. Throwing knives littered the floor, and dents from Tonfas were seen about the place. He watched his Cloud dance away from the brutal weapon. A grin was stretched across both their faces. Harry was happy that someone other than himself could understand what his Cloud was feeling at last.

He retreated into the kitchen, his own space, where he started to cook supper. It wasn't long after he was pulling out the homemade lasagna that people began to drift into the dinning room. Baby greens and roasted cauliflower sat in three bowls a piece, lining the long table that would accommodate three families that night.

"Smells good, Harry." Neville smiled, plopping Lambo in a higher chair. Harry smiled back, and started to dish up the main course.

"_Voi! Are you letting your training slip brat?_" Squalo yelled at Takeshi as he sat across from his fellow Rains. Theo frowned, looking at Harry in question. With a subtle wave, the baseballer could understand Italian.

"Ah-ha-ha of course not." The Japanese teen frowned. "Am I speaking Italian? Do you have a translating device here and didn't tell me, Theo-san?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, it was fun to guess what you were trying to say earlier." Theo grinned.

"Boss, are we staying until Sunday?" Chrome asked from where she sat beside Hermione, who also glanced at Tsuna, who groaned with a nod.

"Oi, Hermione, you and Hayato should talk! He's really smart like you! Total bookworm material!" Ron said, from Hermione's left, in a teasing way. The girl glanced at the silver haired boy with a smile.

"Sure, I like talking to new people. Lisa may join us. Her spots are the library and training room, after all. Just don't try to enter the kitchen without asking Harry. It's his territory."

"Aw, Mione, you know you can join me."

"With permission." Hermione corrected, glancing at her Sky. "Besides, I'm nowhere near the cook that you are."

"Trash, can I hire you as my chef?" Xanxus asked, glancing at his brother. "You've too good to go unpaid for this. You could open your own place, and be rich in no time."

"Thanks, but I like cooking for those that I care for, and that's it." Harry blushed at his brother's praise. He turned to the silent Reborn, who was eating his supper with a blank look. "Reborn, I'm sure I made you mad kidnapping your student, but at least it was a learning experience. Just because you're good, doesn't mean you can relax, no?"

"Exactly who are you?"

"Hm...what name to use?" Harry teased, "well, I guess most know me by Wrath right now." The man in a baby's body jerked. "However, my friends and family call me Harry Potter."

"The boy-who-lived." Harry's lips quirked in a not-smile. Others had stopped speaking, but only Hayato, Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, and Takeshi seemed to understand what was being said. Or rather, what wasn't being said.

"Wait, you're wizards?" Takeshi asked, surprising his friends. "I wish I had known that. I would have asked for a translation spell sooner. Hahaha."

"Idiot." Hayato snorted, taking another bite of his food. "So, you're a war hero, right?" Harry looked him in the eye with a nod. "No wonder you could get the Tenth away so easily."

And that was that. Everyone finished eating, and Harry showed them to their rooms.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Nineteenth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you sure your mother won't mind coming here?" Harry asked again into the receiver. A laugh from Tsuna had him smiling.

"And miss a chance as seeing my father? I don't thinks so." Tsuna could be heard rummaging through something. "What do you think Hermione-san would appreciate more; a book on Japanese Culture, or a book on Japanese Magical Culture?"

"Um, if you can, both would be welcomed, I'm sure." Harry glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be asleep, and not buying presents at this time?"

"Oh! I'm not buying the books. I already own them. I've read them through, and absorbed what I can. So I thought giving them to Hermione-san would mean they would be used more often."

"Thank you, Tsuna, but please get some rest. Your flight leaves in nine hours." Tsuna laughed, wishing Harry a fair well, before hanging up. Harry rubbed at his face, feeling the heat.

"You've got it bad." Taunted Theo, who was passing by. Harry sent a stinging hex at him, making his Rain laugh.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Twentieth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry waved to Tsuna's group as soon as he spotted them. They waved back, rushing to collect their bags and leave. Harry's group, just Hermione and Neville had joined him in pick up, as they were the only ones with drivers licenses, so they had three cars to drive to the mansion. Harry had Tsuna, Nana, Haru, and Reborn riding with him. Hermione had Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome (Mukuro had backed out of the seasonal invite), Ryohei, and Kyoko Sasagawa. Neville had Lambo and Fuuta de la Stella. Kyoya had gotten his own ride from someone, and Harry hadn't felt the need to ask.

"**Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lord Potter**." Nana said in stilted English.

"_You may cast a spell so that you can understand Italian, Sawada-san."_ Harry replied, shooting her a quick smile. "_Everyone here is aware._" The woman nodded, smiling softly.

* * *

Tsuna was out of the car the moment it stopped, drooling over an orange motorbike with twenty-four written upon it. When Harry had learned the boy loved the bikes, he'd ordered one for each of his fellow Sky's guardians, and the boy himself. Each matched their elements, and had a number as well. Harry's own, a purple one with orange highlights, was in another garage.

"You didn't!" Nana turned to face him.

"Well, I mean, they don't need to drive them." The older teen said sheepishly, "but he mentioned that he could drive one-"

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi_!" Nana yelled, turning to her son, who eeped. "_Where did you learn to drive such a dangerous vehicle_?"

"_Ano, Reborn taught me. Said that a good leader of the future generations needs to know how to drive many vehicles."_ Harry knew it was a lie, not that he knew why Tsuna was lying, just that he was. Nana faltered at the words, and couldn't refute them. That didn't make it easier on the poor woman.

_"I don't want you riding one of those! It's too dangerous! You couldn't even ride a normal bike without training wheels until just a few years ago!"_ Tsuna winced.

"_Okaa-san, please trust me. Haven't I been doing better in the last year and a half? Haven't I proven that I can do things so long as I put my mind to it? Haven't you noticed I'm not Dame-Tsuna anymore?"_ Harry could hear the hurt in the last sentence, and it made his heart go out for the boy. If Nana's stricken expression meant anything, it was that she regretted saying something.

"_Of course I've noticed! You've been passing your tests, and you've made friends._" The woman hugged her son. _"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan."_

* * *

Harry hummed as he finished cooking dinner. Nana had tried to convince him to let her help, but he had shaken his head, and shooed her from the kitchen. It was a chance for her to relax. Of course, him saying that he had a surprise in his study for her also helped. A loud squeal of happiness and a cry of Iemitsu echoed down the halls, causing Tsuna to frown as he looked at Harry in a betrayed way.

"He makes her happy. Love is silly, sometimes." Harry responded to the look.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about him being here. He abandoned us, Harry-san. Left us, and only returned when his job was at stake. When he had already tossed me head first into the deep end without me knowing how to stay afloat." Harry winced, but shrugged.

"Yes, but she knows nothing about it, right? It isn't fair to her. Just put up with it, or tell her the truth. Those are your only options."

Tsuna was quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Twenty-Third, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry looked up as Nana entered the kitchen and sat at the bar. The woman looked pale, and like she' been crying. Harry had a feeling that Tsuna had told her everything last night after he asked to speak to her. As he watched her, he prepared everything for a nice cup of tea. She flinched when it landed in front of her. Her weary eyes looked up to meet his own.

"My husband used our son to save his own job." She whimpered.

"He did." Harry nodded, sipping at his tea. The woman grabbed her own, holding the cup tightly. "Will you forgive him?"

"He placed out child in a position where Tsu-chan can never retreat. Tsu-chan will always be hunted because he's that man's child." Harry let the woman rant for a bit before she started crying. "I don't hate him. Why can't I hate him after everything he's put me through? After everything he's done to my baby?"

"Love works in a strange way, and with the best magicks." Harry said softly, making the witch flinch. "Everyone knows that light magic is cold, impersonal, while dark magic involves the emotions, and is always more powerful. It is why so much is being lost to our history now." Harry smiled, "all you need to do, Nana, is speak to Iemitsu." The woman nodded, sipping her tea as Harry stood to place his in the sink.

* * *

"My parents are divorcing." Tsuna said as they sat in Harry's study later that night. Harry was going over a list of properties while Tsuna lay on his sofa. "He left earlier after they fought. Okaa-san can't forgive him for what he's done. Especially once she learned from Reborn that the seal was what affected my mental progress all these years." Harry lowered his quill, frowning at the boy.

"Seal? Is that like a block?" Tsuna frowned, thinking as Harry watched.

"You know, I think it is. Why?" Harry motioned his friend to come to him, pulling out his own wand and waving it over the other Sky.

The results would have Nana in hysterics.

The seal had blocked not only Tsuna's Dying Will, but his magic as well.

"I'm not a squib?" The fluffy haired boy asked brokenly, confused as to how his father could have taken not one but two things that were essential to his very being.

Harry pulled him into a hug, using both his magic and flames to soothe the other. Harry distantly wondered if the feeling he felt was what it meant to find a Sky who accepted you as his Cloud Flames danced happily while his Sky flames tried to comfort the other. His magic swirled about them, trying to heal what it could, despite his core incapable of using such magics.

"I'm going to help you, no matter what." Tsuna sniffled before pulling back with a determined look about him, and was also hesitant. "What is it?"

"Will you take over the C.E.D.E.F?" Harry blinked, tilting his head. Tsuna rushed to explain. "I want him to hurt as much as he hurt _Okaa-san_."

"Just your _Okaa-san_?" Tsuna flinched, "it's okay if you want him to pay for how he treated you, Tsuna. I would be honored to be placed in such a trusted position." Harry gently touched Tsuna's cheek, and Tsuna met his gaze.

Then their lips touched.

A sense of belonging engulfed Harry as he relaxed, allowing the slightly larger boy take control. His thoughts slowed to a stop, focusing only on the feel of slightly chapped lips against his own. The gentle brush of warm air from Tsuna had shivers going up and down his spine. It made him push closer to the other, wishing that he could melt into Tsuna. To become one being, so they could never be separated.

Theo coughing ruined the moment.

* * *

Harry and Tsuna joined the others for dinner, blushing each time Theo gave a smirk. The room was the largest dinning hall that their home had, which allowed everyone he cared for, and then some, to be present for the Holidays. The Weasleys, the Varia, Tsuna's family, it was warm, and a far cry from Harry's former life.

No one was mean about their new relationship. In fact, if they weren't openingly accepting, they kept their mouths shut. Harry smiled at his friends when each one of them congratulated them on their relationship.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Twenty-Fourth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry woke up to the excited chatter of his friends and family. As he moved into the kitchen, he noted how the Japanese friends seemed out of place, before remembering what he'd learned about how they celebrated Christmas. So he latched onto Tsuna, told his family that they were leaving for the day, and that they would be back after dinner. That only Molly, Nana, Takeshi, and Luss were allowed to cook in his kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked as he got his helmet on, while Harry pulled on his own. They climbed onto the bike, and Harry turned on their coms.

"Just drive around? I didn't actually have a plan." Harry squeezed closely to his boyfriend with a blush.

He had a boyfriend now.

They drove for a long time, not as fast as Tsuna would like, as there was a bit of ice from the late night temperatures still. It would likely be gone by mid-day, but that was not excuse for the two to not be careful. It also gave Harry a reason to grip tightly to Tsuna as they rode for a long time. Some how they ended up on a cliff overlooking the ocean by lunch.

They stayed there, enjoying a lunch that Harry had asked Dobby for. They talked, getting to know each other better then ever. Harry was relaxed for the first time in a long time. He sat across Tsuna's lap, while Tsuna sat propped against his bike. Dobby had brought them a few blankets. One of them they were sitting on, the other was used to wrap around them to keep warm.

"You know, I think this has to be the best Christmas I've had." Harry murmured as they watched the waves. Tsuna tightened his arms around Harry's waist.

He may have lacked a father growing up, but at least he was happy with his mother.

"The first of many, I hope." Tsuna murmured.

He was happy with Harry. He felt like he could be himself without worry. He had more confidence around the dark haired teen. Tsuna was always the one being taken care of, even when he was saving someone, it was his turn to care for someone. Just as it was Harry's turn to let go. To let someone be there for him. He'd won a war, but no one seemed to understand how...broken the teen was.

Tsuna was determined to stay with Harry as long as he could.

"Come back to Namimori until I finish school?" Harry jerked, looking up with wide green eyes. "I don't want to be like my so-called father. I want you in my life everyday." Harry felt his lips twitch up in a smile as he snuggled closer.

"Okay."

* * *

They came home to strawberry cake, and everyone either in the den (the Sins, Weasleys, Sirius and Remus, and the Varia) or off doing their own little thing (the Tenth Generation, and Nana). Harry dragged his boyfriend over to enjoy time with his family, introducing him to everyone. Tsuna was shy, but held his ground.

He wanted them to understand that he wasn't going anywhere.

They sat similar to how they were on the cliff. Harry was dozing off and on, while Tsuna carded a hand through his hair. Around them, their family was goofing off. The twins were having fun taunting Fran. Ron was beating Bel at chess. Xanxus, Levi, and Squalo were drinking with Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Luna, and Ginny were talking to Luss about latest fashions. Molly and Nana were whispering in excitement about something that had Harry uncomfortable as they kept looking to him and Tsuna.

Yet, Harry still fell asleep in Tsuna's lap, a smile upon his face.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~December Twenty-Fifth, 1997~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wakey-wakey, ickle Harrikins!" Two obnoxious voices sang as they entered his room. A green eye peeked out from the fluffy down blanket to glare at them. "Come on! Come on! Presents, Harrikins! Mother dearest said we can't open them until everyone is there!"

"Go to hell. I don't give a damn if it's Christmas Day." Harry grunted, pulling his blanket back over his head. "Its just another day."

The twins shared looks. It was the same thing that their little brother had uttered when they went to wake him as well. It was like the group didn't care about Christmas happiness. The twins knew that it would hurt their mother if Harry didn't wake up in a good mood and appear for the present unwrapping, so they sat on the bed on either side of him.

"Harry, you have to get up. Mum wants everyone to spend a happy Christmas together again. Is that so bad?" Harry flinched. "Please?"

"Fine." Harry whispered, sitting up. The twins flinched as his bare chest was exposed, showing his scars. "Go get the others. Tell them I said it's time to wake up."

* * *

Harry smiled as Tsuna appeared at his side after dinner that night. The boy had been suspiciously absent all day. All of the Japanese kids had. Only Hayato and Kyoya had made appearances. To see Tsuna now, sent a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you for the gifts." Tsuna blushed, holding out a present for Harry. "This is yours!" He quickly left, causing Harry to shake his head in amusement.

To his surprise, the gift was a snake. Harry felt a true smile cross his face as he cooed at the puff adder. It was a magical breed that had wings. It made Harry curious on how Tsuna had gotten the snake past customs. Then he remembered that Nana had magic, and that it was easy to fool the muggles.

He really did fall for a sweet person.


	5. This is the End

**AN: This story is finished, it's just matter of publishing the thing on Fanfiction. I hope you all like this story, because it's the longest I've ever wrote. I would appreciate no one using the Seven Sins thing that I will have going on in this, as I'm also using the idea in an original story that I hope to release one day. (Seven kids fighting evil with evil, who would have thought?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would be rich, and I doubt I would need fanfiction to write one of my stories. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is the lovely brain child of ****Akira Amano.**** The Seven Sins is in no way inspired by another work, people, or places. Any coinciding coincidence is exactly that. Coincidence. ****Definition of the Flames by Zev Raregroove from BZPB**

**Please do not post this outside of fanfiction or translate without my expressed permission. My PM is open to those who wish to do so.**

**Warning: Strange mix of British and American English, I'm an American that watches and reads a lot of British shows and books. Mentions of child soldiers and the idea of them killing people in the sake of war. Mention of torture. The Potters are the Weasley parents' ages.**

**Everyone will now speak Italian in non-bold writing, ie: **"I'm speaking Italian" **English will be in bold like this, and Japanese: **_"I'm speaking Japanese."_

**Pairings: ****Harry/Tsuna**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
This is the End**

Harry Potter's court date was that morning, and the whole magical world was in an uproar. Other countries, outside of the UK, were pushing to destroy the British wizards, determined to save the boy, no man, who had saved them. Harry could only stare coolly back at the assembled court. Madame Bones looked furious, sending him reassuring looks. Dumbledore was smug as he sat upon his seat. Fudge had been replaced by someone who looked like a lion.

"Order in the Court!" The man roared, Harry rolled his eyes. "I want order!" The room silenced, while Harry mentally counted how long it would take his brother and boyfriend to enter the room. "Harry J. Potter, you are here to face trial for Crimes Against Wizarding Kind. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Harry said clearly, making the men smirk.

"We shall see." The man sat forward. "Tell me, did you kill purebloods?"

"I killed Death Eaters." Harry correct, making the man glower. "I did what I was trained to do since I turned eleven. Did what the Prophecy, that your Unspeakables will verify, claimed I needed to do." A commotion could be heard outside before the doors were thrown open by Xanxus. "Hello big brother!"

"Trash, we're leaving." Xanxus snarled, glaring at the aurors who raised their wands at him. Tsuna stepped out from behind Xanxus, and disarmed them within a minute, flames dancing upon his head.

"I suggest that you leave my fiance alone if you know what is good for you." Tsuna melted the cuffs off of Harry's wrists, and started to drag him to the door. "Come after him again, and I'll show you why my ancestors Giotto Vongola and Kiyo Watanabe were feared among the magical enclaves." The young Mafia boss snarled when the assembled wizards stood. Harry decided to say his piece.

"I want nothing to do with magical Britain now that Voldemort is gone." He said, meeting Dumbledore's furious gaze. "I have a family and home now, and you won't take that away from me. I'll destroy the British Wizarding World if that comes to pass, and nothing will stop me. You can't, because I only got caught to give you these warnings. This was all _planned_." Harry spat.

"Are you saying you planned everything down to my men ambushing you?" The minister sneered back.

"Of course I did. Do you know why? Because British Wizards are sheep. You need only to know what their leader is thinking. It didn't take much to learn their search pattern, and once I had it, I made my move." Harry turned his back, showing his trust in not only his own prowess but trust in his companions. "Good bye, Britain." He scowled, leaving with his family.

He was never returning.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~April Nineteenth, 1998~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry laughed as Tsuna pulled him through the park that was perfect for the cherry blossom viewing. They were getting looks, but Harry found them easy to ignore. Who cared if most people disapproved of same sex relationships? He didn't, and neither did anyone that he was close to. They cared only for what made their friends happy.

"_Disgusting_." Harry heard from a large teen as he sneered towards them. "_Bad enough that he ruined my confession to Kyoko-chan, but to fall in love with a guy?_"

Kensuke Mochida, Harry realized with a drawing fury building in his stomach as he shot the other boy a glare. He stopped moving, causing Tsuna to give him a confuse look.

"_Ha-chan_?" Harry blushed at the innocent look about Tsuna, knowing how dominating the boy really was. However, he wasn't going to focus on that right now. He gave Tsuna a smile before turning his coldest glare onto Mochida. The same glare he'd given Voldemort before turning him to stone.

"_Mochida Kensuke, correct?_" Harry spat, glaring at the slightly larger teen. The dark haired teen scoffed.

"_What if I am, Gaijin_?" He sneered back.

"_Tell me, Mochida, do you know what it means to have killed someone?"_ Harry asked coldly. Sounds around them stopped. Thankfully, it was only Mochida's group, Harry's Sins, and Tsuna's guardians.

"_Pfft, and you do?_" The taller sneered, unafraid.

"_Yes, I do_." Harry pulled his glaive off his back, where he'd taken to carrying it around. "_I could kill you, right here, right now, and no one would save you, or avenge you. Want to know why? I'm the leader of the Sins, the most wanted, but also the most feared, group of teen assassins._" Mochida was pale now, as were his friends. _"I suggest you learn when to hold your tongue. Especially against me and my own."_

_"Freak!"_ Mochida squeaked before running off. Harry snorted, turning to face an awed Tsuna.

"_You didn't have to do that, Ha-chan_."

"_Yes, I really did_." Harry corrected, locking his fist with Tsuna's. "_Shall we enjoy the day now that the unsavory is gone?"_

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~June Seventh, 1998~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry laughed happily as he dodged Tsuna's grabbing hands. The teen had spiked his boyfriend's tea with a gender changing potion that the twins had sent, and it was hilarious! Tsuna made a beautiful woman. Admittedly, not something Harry found attractive, but it was worth it.

"_I'll get you back for this, Ha-chan_!" Tsuna yelled. Harry caught Reborn holding his hat over his face, and knew the man-in-a-child's body was smiling. He looked like he was seven now, thanks to Hermione and Lisa using aging potions to speed up the process.

"_But you're so beautiful, Tsu-chan_!" Harry teased, dodging again. A poof of blue smoke covered Tsuna. When it cleared, Tsuna was his correct gender. Harry darted forward to kiss the coughing male's cheek. Tsuna was quick to latch on to him, tickling with one hand. "_No_!" The older boy laughed.

"_Revenge is mine_!"

* * *

Harry stretched as he made his way to the market. He was making dinner for everyone tonight, and needed to collect enough food to feed an army. Tsuna was chatting his ear off as he lead the way. The wizard had seen the memories of the boy from before he met him from Xanxus. Tsuna was more sure of himself now. Confident. Like he'd needed someone who needed him as much as he did.

It made Harry love Tsuna a tiny bit more.

Oh. _Oh_, so that was what love felt like.

"_And then, Mukuro said-_"

"_I love you_." Harry breathed, awe on his face as the younger boy stumbled as he turned around quickly. A blush covered Tsuna's face as he squeaked. Harry stepped closer until he was face to face with the other.

"_I..I love you too, Harry_." Tsuna whispered, finally finding his voice as he reached out to gently touch Harry's face. The two smiled at each other as Tsuna pulled Harry into a kiss.

"Well ain't that sweet, boys?" A threatening voice asked, causing the two to part. Surrounding them was a group of mafioso. Harry grabbed his glaive as Tsuna pulled out his gloves. "Ah-ah-ah." he chided, knocking the weapons out of the way before they could be used. "We're sick of the Vongola having a holy-than-thou attitude, so we're going to teach you a lesson. A lesson you won't forget." The man smirked as a Mist grabbed Harry and injected a drug into his blood stream. Within seconds, he was passed out.

"_Harry_!" Tsuna cried, but was knocked out himself, being left in the middle of the side walk.

* * *

Harry kept silent as he became aware a few hours later. He could hear people speaking beyond the room he was in, but couldn't make out what they were saying, or who they were. He was tied up with zip-ties, and a cloth gag was in his mouth. He was debating breaking free and using his wand to get away when the door opened. He kept his breathing even, and didn't flinch when a boot kicked him on the side so he was laying on his back.

"So this is the younger brother of Xanxus Vongola?" The man sneered, Harry could hear it in his tone. "A pretty boy?"

"He's a Sky as well, sir."

"Is that so? Most Skies end up having children who are Skies themselves. Find Aria, she'll do nicely in producing an heir for me that has Sky flames."

Yeah, no way in hell was Harry going to allow himself to be _raped_.

Harry forced his magic to release his bindings before his Flames roared around him, turning the man into stone. His henchman gave him a terrified look before turning to run. His movement was too slow, and soon, everyone in the hideout was stone. Harry stood, shaking in rage before spinning on the spot and appearing in the middle of what was obviously a meeting about his rescue.

"_Ha-chan!_" Tsuna glomped his boyfriend, looking him over and scowling when he found the bruise on his side. "_Who was it_?"

_"Doesn't matter, they're dead._" Harry assured as Susan moved forward to heal her Sky. "_And I will know to be ready next time."_ His friends and family nodded as Tsuna tilted his boyfriend's head as he kissed him soundly.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~November Tenth, 1999~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry laughed as he allowed Tsuna to pull him through the streets of Italy. The two were in the country for business on Tsuna's end, and maintenance on Harry's. After dealing with the British Wizarding world at the beginning of the year, the two had finally relaxed. They were finally happy at where their lives were going.

Tsuna had all but destroyed the old Vongola, remaking it to fit the image that the Primo had wanted. Harry had booted Iemitsu from the CEDEF. He was technically co-head with Kyoya Hibari, but Harry was surprisingly okay with that, seeing as the Skylark tended to stay in Namimori. It meant that Tsuna didn't have to worry about his mother every time they left Japan for business. Harry, of course, could work from anywhere, and tended to be in Namimori as well, but his guardians were almost always away on missions.

"You know, it's funny." Tsuna stated as they walked down the streets.

The younger teen now stood over a foot taller than Harry, finally getting his growth spurt. His soft features had harded from their baby soft look, and now he resembled the portraits of the Primo so well, that it was mesmerizing. Harry was still the same he had been at seventeen, which was no surprise, seeing as he was a wizard, and aged much more slowly. Tsuna did as well, but as a squib, he still aged quicker than a wizard.

"What is?" Harry asked, when Tsuna didn't continue, tilting his head to look the other in the eye.

"That it's been only two years since we met, yet I never want to be parted from you." Harry felt his breath hitch as Tsuna stopped, and took a knee. Others in the park stopped to stare. "Harry James Potter, I love you with my very will, my soul, I can't imagine another day without you." In his hand was a small black velvet box with a simple silver band ring with a emerald and a fire agate. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Harry felt his lips tremble as he nodded, falling into Tsuna's arms as soon as the ring was on his finger.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~October Thirtieth, 2000~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry laughed wetly as he adjusted the dress's hem that he was wearing. He was currently under the influence of a genderbending potion that wouldn't wear off for a few years, as he and Tsuna wanted a child soon. So the twins invented a potion with the help of Verde and Hermione, that would allow Harry to be a female until he wished to return to his original gender. Currently, he was dancing with Sirius. Remus was waiting impatiently for his own turn. Molly was off sobbing her happiness away to her husband and Nana.

Harry was just happy that his family, his whole family was present at his wedding.

"**May I cut in?**" Harry blinked as Tsuna was suddenly taking Sirius's place. The animagus grinned before grabbing hold of Remus to dance with. "_You're glowing, Ha-chan._"

"_I'm happy_." Harry replied, arms winding up around his husband's neck. He stood on the tips of his toes so he could rub his nose against Tsuna's. "_I love you, Tsuna_."

_"I love you too, Harry._" Tsuna murmured, pecking his cheek. _"I'm so glad that you kidnapped me that day."_

_"It was fate, wasn't it? It was about time both of us got something good from her."_ Harry received a laugh as he was twirled. _"Are you mad?_" Tsuna frowned in confusion. _"Iemitsu didn't come."_

_"No, he didn't. I don't care that he didn't. Want to know why?"_ Harry nodded. _"Because that man stopped being my chichi the day that he said that you were using me. That you were wrong for me. That I should be with Kyoko or Chrome. He stopped being my chichi, the day he couldn't pick up a phone and let me know in person that he wouldn't be coming to my wedding to the person I love. I have Reborn as a father figure, anata. That's all I need."_

_"Thank you."_ Harry breathed, kissing Tsuna deeply, which caused the crowd to whoop and cheer. _"You ready to leave?"_

_"As soon as you are."_

Yeah, Harry was happy with how things turned out. He was finally himself. He could finally live life the way he wanted. He was finally loved for being who he was.

He had a good family.

* * *

**AN: Wow-wee, this has to be my longest story, methinks. I'd have to double check, but I'm pretty sure it is. I hope all of you have enjoyed Sins, and that you all leave polite reviews if you leave any at all. This is my first time writing in this format, and I sort of liked it (I would love a review or PM if you spot any inconsistency, or error in my story line).**

**AN2: The majority of this was written while I was sick with ****Viral Gastroenteritis (aka Stomach Flu), so I had a low-key fever for the last three chapters. Any errors were hopefully caught, but I am but one person, and it isn't easy to read 18k+ words and correct every mistake.**

**AN3: I am taking non-relationship prompts for Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter, Miraculous Ladybug, or Teen Wolf. Prompts I would love to have before the end of September so that I can get the stories out by Christmas or New Years. The first ten that I like, I will choose.**


End file.
